The Iron Garden
by Mysterious Redfox
Summary: Welcome to the Magic Council! This story follows the entrance of Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily into their council life. The emotional trauma which occurred after the disbandment of the guild and the adventures within. Gajeel has a dirty mouth that can't be contained nor his sexual desire for our favorite bluenette! So ye be warned for crude language with lemons ahead!
1. Chapter 1

~ Hello all! Thank you for checking out my story! This is my very first ever shared fanfiction! I am really excited to share it with all you beautiful and obsessed Fairytail friends. This is all about my favorite couple and how they began working in the council and the adventures within. I am a perv when it comes to these two little lovebirds so please believe me when I say rated M. A big ol throbbing, tingling, wet, moaning M (Ya catching my drift?).

Well let's get on with it! Please review, comment, advice and so on (virtually hugs are also appreciated). I don't on Fairytail, infact it more owns me with the amount of time I spend obsessing over it. Meh I could have sold my soul to worst things. Bahaha I am really excited, nervous and tingling all over!

Chapter 1

A lone figure walked the grim outskirts of Magnolia, the sky was overcast and the light drizzle was beginning to turn back into heavy rain. Khaki pants tucked into black combat boots were spotted with rain drops, his dark green shirt was covered underneath his long black coat. The figure looked up at the gray sky only to receive a large plop of rain on his heavily pierced nose. The mocking sky was given a threatening growl from deep within the chest of the now wet man. His angular face turned into a harder frown as he felt the rain continuing to pick up. Hiking up his bag so that it was higher on his shoulder, he pulled it further underneath his long coat to protect it from the elements. The knapsack contained groceries and iron scraps for the next few days, and would immediately become useless if it become soaked.

"Damn cat scared to go to the store just because of some stupid fucking thunder". The Iron Dragon Slayer was lived, he hated the rain and he hated being responsible for groceries. It was Lilly's job he thought to himself. The Dragon Slayer so lost in grumbling thoughts stepped into a puddle, covering the the outside of his boot with mud and earning him one wet pant leg. "Arrgggg"! Gajeel was losing his patience, angrily pulling his collar up as best he could he began jogging through the remaining trees that would lead him to his cabin.

A few minutes later he arrived on his own doorstep, sighing in relief at being back in his own space and out of the terrible weather. "I'll be worse than thunder cat if you make me do this again" he grumbled while opening the door. Gajeel promptly kicked off his boots on the rug not caring he was letting mud go everywhere. He shook his mane of black hair out attempting to lighten up the weight it added to his head. Wet strands stuck to the sides of his face and forehead, and he briefly wondered why he didn't wear a headband. Shrugging to himself he walked into the kitchen dumping the food onto the counter not bothering to take it out of the bag. "Lilly can handle putting the shit up" Gajeel growled loudly while simultaneously opening himself up a beer.

He treasured the moment of quiet while he downed his beer, but quickly felt troubled when Lilly didn't come into the kitchen to sass him at his last comment. 'Humph" where is everyone he wondered. Finishing his beer Gajeel threw the bottle away and headed upstairs to look for Lilly and his guest.

Tiptoeing up the stairs he peeked into Lily's room only to see an empty bed. Gajeel scrunched his eyebrows at the ridiculousness of making the bed everyday only to mess it up again. "Somethings I just don't understand about you Lil" the Iron Dragon stated continuing across the hallway. Gajeel snorted lightly, his sense of smell alerting him to what awaited on the other side of the large oak bedroom door.

Opening the door slowly to avoid any squeaking the Iron Dragon peeked his head inside, a small smile formed as he looked at the scene before him. His bed, or at least what used to be his bed looked empty at first glance. Seemingly only being taken up by comforters and pillows ranging in sizes it took extra attention to detail to notice the little blue tuft of hair sticking out at the top of the bed. Gajeel's eyes softened as he slowly walked closer to a small figure wrapped under countless blankets. All that was really visible was the tip of her nose and a mess of wild curls. One of her arms was half out from under the covers holding to her chest a small black exceed, who was as peacefully asleep as the girl behind him. A book laid almost under her head from where the girl must have drifted to sleep, it was only on closer inspection did Gajeel notice her red glasses were still on her face. One side had unhooked leaving them crooked with one half in front of her forehead.

Gajeel was holding back laughing at the two forms in his bed, equally annoyed, jealous and pleased the Iron Dragon wasn't sure what to do with himself . Part of him longed to join the comforting scene in his bed, but he knew better. That wasn't meant for him, holding the girl while she slepped wasn't a luxury he would ever have. Straightening up to distance himself from the smell of her flowery blue hair he walked away slowly grumbling "I guess I'll put the groceries up and start dinner, damn lazy bums the both of ya".

Gajeel was enjoying another beer pleased with his dinner creation. Meat, potatoes, and assorted vegetables were creating a delightful aroma in the oven preparing to become a delectable soup. Reading himself to sit on the couch with his fourth beer, and ponder when the hell the punks upstairs planned on getting up he heard a quick series of knocks on the door. Gajeel straightened up instantly on alert, he wasn't expecting company and after what had happened at the guild it was even more unlikely that someone would be coming over. He briefly wondered if it was the rest of ShadowGear coming again to hassle him about the girl upstairs. He growled deep in his throat annoyed at the idea of having to talk to either of them again so soon.

Gajeel waited looking for any reasons to prepare for battle against what ever waited behind his front door. The knocks came again, this time slower and more forceful. Gajeel swung the door open standing tall and purposefully looking irritated. A young man in council uniforms stood on Gajeel's porch, his hand now shaking only inches away from the Iron Dragon Slayer's face where it had been knocking on a door only a moment before.

Gajeel refused to break the silence only glaring into the body before him. He wondered for a moment if they had sent him a mute messenger as the quiet continued to stretch on. "Is this the residence of one Mr. Redfox?" the uniformed man all but squeaked. Gajeel knew better than to play with weaklings but damn if he wasn't feeling grumpy and wanted to have a pinch of fun. Looking down the Dragon Slayer hardened his glare and uncrossed his arms, casually flexing his hands he let some of his dragon slayer shadows build around him. Gajeel was tired from the rain, he was annoyed that his cat and brown eyes were cuddled and content into oblivion, and even more worried that she wouldn't like his cooking. Someone had to pay, and right now it was the man in front of him.

Gajeel leaned down so he was eye to eye with the man in front of him, "Yea, that'd be me" he stated in a low menacing tone. The messenger was obviously sweating and avoiding eye contact. Gajeel could smell fear induced sweat leaking from his body. "I have a message for you from the council sir". Gajeel studied the man a moment longer, he sighed inwardly realizing he might actually scare the guy to death. Slowly he brought his shadows back into his body and reverted to his normal persona. "Why are you delivering a message, why not just send it in the mail?" Gajeel questioned roughly. The man a little more motivated to complete his job turned into his bag and pulled out a white envelope sealed with wax and stamped with the council signia. "All I know sir is that it is labeled high importance and needed to be delivered in person." Gajeel grabbed the letter stuffing it into his pockets and glared back at the uniformed man in front of him. The man still feeling quite fearful stated "The message needs a response by next week. I'll be back to deliver your response". The man still not sure of the situation mumbled quickly "If that is all right I mean, Mr. Redfox". Gajeel had already lost interest in the exchange and simply responded "Yea that'd be fine, but come earlier I don't want you so close to interrupting my dinner again". The messenger obviously relieved bowed his courtesy and swiftly walked down the porch and through the gate at the end of the property.

Gajeel waited out on his front porch to make sure the man had completely left. Satisfied he turned to walk back into his house stopping when we noticed how hard the wind was blowing. Viewing the world outside he noticed the dark skies covered by turbulent clouds, each heavy with their burden of rain waiting to release on the ground below. Sighing Gajeel stomped back into the house, grumpier than before knowing he was going to have one skittish exceed to deal with the majority of the night.

Already forgetting the letter in his pocket and heading straight to the kitchen Gajeel strained his ears to check for movement upstairs, hearing nothing he decided to finish making dinner. If they weren't up by then he would simply wake them up, he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Levy awoke to the sound of thunder, and a small exceed in front of her shaking and buried within her arms for comfort. Slightly startled she glanced around the room, noticing no light filtering through the windows. I wonder how late it is she thought to herself. His room was simple, large windows covered by charcoal grey curtains, hardwood floor that sported a large rug in the middle, his desk in the corner which was now covered in Levy's own books. As was his bookcase and the extra shelving she brought from Fairy Hills that was scattered around the house. Levy didn't let her mind wander past why the majority of her things now resided here. She had just woken up and she wouldn't allow herself to be dragged back into the pain and heartache as to why she no longer had a home.

As sadness struck her heart she considered just laying in bed all day again. At first she had been quite surprised to see the the nest that was Gajeel's bed. His bed was high off the ground held by an intricate iron frame, the mattress was firm but not hard. He had thick furs stretching across the mattress and then large soft blankets and pillows for every part of the bed. It was the most comfortable thing Levy had ever experienced, and she felt only slightly guilty at taking it away from the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Her brown eyes heavy with sympathy pulled Lilly closer into herself, "Are you alright" she whispered gently? A moment passed for before chattering teeth respond "Ye-ss Levy, Iiiiii'm jjjjust fine, not scared of a little noise. Not a regular hhhhhhouse ccccat am I"? Levy smiled at the brave facade "Of course you're not Lilly, I am a little worried myself though maybe we should head downstairs and look for Gajeel"? Lily nodded furiously in agreement as Levy none too gracefully untangled herself from the mountain of blankets and pillows. She held Lily in her arms as she finally freed herself in twists and turns, nearly falling down as she jumped from the height of the bed. The top of the mattress leveled at Levy's shoulders making it incredibly difficult to get in or out of. Another crack of thunder shook the house as she regained her balance. She looked down at Lily whose form was scrunched against her, his small paws holding his unique bearlike ears. She gently scratched the top of his as she headed down the stairs.

Gajeel frowned as he heard the distinct sound of small feet hitting and stumbling around the floor in his room. He had really wanted to wake the duo up by scaring them out of their peaceful sleep. Making a mental note not to wait so long nextime Gajeel went and grabbed three bowls from the cupboard. He listened as her quiet steps brought her down the stairs, she halted on the last step making him curious as to what she was doing. He waited ears searching the space for her next movement as he set the bowls down on the table. Finally her steps began and he felt his chest tighten as he realized this was the first time she had been out of the room in almost a week. He slapped himself mentally for never cleaning up his appearance after his trek into town, he honestly hadn't thought she would be coming out of his room anytime soon. Especially not after the events that had led her here.

Trying to act nonchalant he pretended not to notice her arrival at the kitchen door, he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see his cat wrapped up in her arms. He rolled his eyes at how Lily was using her for a security blanket, secretly just wishing he could be pushed against her chest like that. He quickly shook his head before a flood of highly inappropriate fantasies could start playing in his head. He had to play this right he chastised himself, Levy had been severely depressed and leaving the room was a big deal. He couldn't screw this up, he reminded himself.

Levy knew Gajeel noticed her in the doorway, in fact she would bet he knew the moment she had gotten out of the bed. That was the only reason she hadn't turned around at the bottom of the stairs when she realized she hadn't even looked in a mirror before leaving the bedroom. She had cringed at the thought of what her hair was doing, and desperately wanted to bolt into the bathroom upstairs. Then again she knew he heard her and it would be weirder explaining why she cared how she looked in front of him.

That's why she swallowed her pride and now stood looking into the kitchen where the Iron Dragon was obviously deep in thought. She smiled at the range of emotions that crossed his face before he finally settled on a very determined look. Levy couldn't help but wonder what thoughts were keeping him distracted from her. Finally noticing the smell that was coming from the pot on the stove she inhaled deeply setting off a series of growls in her stomach. "That smells amazing, what are you cooking" the bluenette asked working her way over to the table.

Pulled from his thoughts Gajeel finally looked up at her. He felt his features relax as he took in the sight of her. Her hair was a perfect mess, curls stuck out in crazy places more so than usual since she didn't put on a headband. Her eyes showed the remnants of sleep still partially lidded and puffy from her crying the day before, his mouth turned into a slight frown when he also noticed the heavy bags under her eyes. Ignoring the urge to touch her he took in the rest of her. She wore a halter top sweater, with matching pajama shorts clinging to her little body, emphasizing her ass, hips and ugh Gajeel groaned inwardly looking away quickly. Damn piece of perfection is trying to kill me he thought to himself.

Grabbing a bowl off the table he began to fill it with soup. "Soup, now sit yer ass down, when's the last time you ate today"? He asked as he listened to her stomach rumble. "I don't think I ate today" she stated bashfully, pulling herself up onto the iron chair. Lily equally excited for food wiggled out of Levy's arms and walked across the table to his seat. Slimmer in build the chair was built high to account for Lily's household form.

"Are you trying to make my life difficult"? The man asked her accusingly as he placed the placed a bowl of soup and rice in front of her. Levy smiled as she looked up at Gajeel, she understood this is how he cared for people. On the outside it might seem unsupportive and mean. But she knew this was him caring and being concerned for her well being. "I was reading a book, and I just lost track of the time. It took off so much quicker than I anticipated. Usually this author takes time to build a story but this time it just took off…" And Levy was gone, completely forgetting what the original question was that Gajeel asked. Now she was describing a world that had taken the place of her own today in vivid detail.

Gajeel was happy to see his Shrimp… no no no he chastised himself, the shrimp was talking like herself again. He wondered briefly if it was a ploy to get out of trouble for not eating today, but he didn't mind. It was a pleasant surprise to hear her animated voice tonight, instead of her broken hearted sobs. He noticed how every time she went to take a bite she put her spoon back down so she could talk with her hands, as if that emphasized in some greater way whatever she was rambling about. Gajeel just loved watching the way her eyes lit up with passion, her cute little nose, and soft full pouty lips had him mesmerized. She was frantic now almost out of her chair she was leaning forward on the table hands waving erratically as she explained how the conflict of the story took place.

Gajeel noticed in that moment that Levy was most definitely not wearing a bra, he sputtered as he choked on the soup and rice he had been swallowing. This caused her to lean forward even more, revealing two perfect little mounds each decorated with a perky pink nipple. "Are you okay" Levy's voiced asked him somewhere in the distance. He most definitely was not okay, the swell in his pants told him the blood has rushed into his now twitching member at record speeds. He strained to stream words together as a scarlet blush began to creep up on his cheeks and brow "Fine, soup is too damn hot" he mumbled incoherently. Levy seemingly okay with this behavior settled back into her seat and began to eat. "That's where I stopped reading and I only have about 300 pages left so I think I'm just going to finish it tonight". Gajeel grunted in response focusing on his soup.

The little trio finished dinner while the storm raged on outside, rain hit the tin ceiling in continuous waves. The weather was bringing a slight chill into the house, so as Levy and Lily cleaned up the kitchen Gajeel decided to make a fire.

The fireplace was raging when Levy and Lily entered the living room. Gajeel was sitting on the sofa, legs propped up on the coffee table admiring his work. The warmth was a welcome sensation to the chill in the rest of the house and Levy was thankful for the comforting home like feeling entering her soul. Levy balanced a book under her arm and a tea in one hand with a beer in the other. "I thought you might like a drink" she spoke tentatively handing the beer to the Iron Dragon. "Good thinking shrimp" he said appreciatively taking the beer from her small hands.

Levy set her tea on the table and took a seat next to the large man, without thinking she curled up against him so her back was resting on his side. Gajeel moved his arm so that it rested along side her on the couch and pulled the fur blanket from the back of the couch to cover her small body. She snuggled deeper into him and the couch using his arm as a headrest. Pulling her book above the covers she broke the silence "Did you have a good day today"? Gajeel thought of his trek in the rain and grumbled, his mind then flashed to the letter he forgot was in his pocket. "It was fine, boring as fucking ever", Levy nodded her head in understanding.

She leaned her head back so she could look up at Gajeel. "Thank you" she whispered so softly Gajeel still wasn't sure he heard her right. "Hmm"? He responded gruffly. Voice cracking Levy whispered "For taking care of me, for being patient and letting me stay here." Her brown eyes reflecting the glow of the fire began to fill up with tears. "I...I...I don't know what I would have done if" and on cue the tears began to roll down her face, sobs started to creep up her body releasing through her mouth and shaking her along the way.

Gajeel was frozen he hadn't seen her cry since the first day she moved in. He knew it was happening late at night he would hear her, but he didn't have a clue what to do. He was sad too, though he would never admit it he was also heartbroken. After learning that Metallica was inside him along trying to save him from dragonification he was worried that maybe his Father had seen every atrocity he had ever committed. Then having to abruptly say goodbye forever with no chance to ask questions with the guild disbanding right after, well Gajeel was kinda fucked up too. When he looked at the heartbreak and pain that was suffocating this girl next to him, he wasn't sure he was even on the same emotional plane as her right now.

Her cries were breaking him into a million pieces and he had unconsciously pulled away from her while glancing over at Lily who was curled up in front of the fireplace. The little black exceed was giving him glare that could rival Erza. Gajeel rolled his eyes and looked away from the pointed face Lily was giving clearly saying "Comfort her stupid!". Taking in a deep breath Gajeel pulled Levy and her blanket up onto his lap, her sobs only increased and he looked at Lily even more panicked then he was before. The black exceed simply nodded his head in approval, forcing the very confused man to groan mentally.

Pulling the blunette into his chest and wrapping his large studded arms around her, he gently rubbed her back with one hand and kept her pulled tight with the other. "Shrimp, I know that things happened all of a sudden." Struggling to find words that could convey what he wanted to say he continued. " Look no one did anything wrong. Master is just trying to do what's best for everyone. All lot of crazy things happened in a short amount of time." Ugh he wanted to slap himself how in the fuck was this so hard. "Shortcake you don't have to thank me for anything, you didn't leave my side after we kicked all those demon asses. I'm just returning the favor".

Her sobs had finally subdued and she looked up at him, large brown eyes filled with uncertainty filled his vision. She went to say something and he placed one finger gently on her lips "It doesn't matter if the guild is gone. I told you once to stay by my side and I damn well meant it. We'll figure this shit out Shrimp and until then you can stay here and have a home". Gajeel was blushing furiously hoping that she wouldn't notice or blame the heat from the fire. He was looking now away thoroughly embarrassed at himself when he felt two arms wrap around his neck. She tossed a leg on each side of his body burying her head into his hair and giving a hug that was almost too tight around his neck. "Thank you" was all she whispered. "Whatever" he grumbled holding her body tightly in return.

They sat like this for a moment, before Gajeel's second head started to get in the way. He panicked as he remembered how thin her pajama shorts were that she still wore. Swearing inwardly he started to panic as his manhood pushed against his pants. Knowing she would feel his lust he promptly threw her to the other end of the couch. "Eeeeeeeeep" she squealed at the sudden shock of being detached and tossed. "What the hell was that for?" the bluenette shouted shock written over her face. "It was getting too hot" Gajeel eyed her apprehensively at his statement. "Well just tell me to move, I'm not a ragdoll you can just toss around!" She shouted even louder.

"Nah it's more fun that way, don't ya have a book to finish anyway?" Levy suddenly torn between her anger and anticipation to start reading huffed loudly, turning away from Gajeel and plopping herself on the floor next to Lily. Deciding to lay down on her stomach so she faced the fireplace kicking her feet up in the air she promptly ignored the man on the couch. She smiled slightly knowing her lack of underwear under her shorts made her butt look perfect and felt confident the Iron Dragon would think the same.

Gajeel was disappointed she wouldn't be sitting against him, but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't just poke her with that and pretend it was no big deal. Sighing he glanced down at her already lost in her book. He knew mentioning her love for reading would distract her from her anger. He took her in while she wasn't looking, her slender yet toned arms supporting her upper half, her face ranging in emotions as her eyes swept back and forth from reading, her slender body and that underwearless ass….he did a double take searching for that little line shaping where her undergarments should be.

He didn't see it, he couldn't find it. What the fuck Shorty he thought to himself. His erection came back to life and he groaned, screaming internally he remembered she had been sitting on him a leg on each side with only a wispy bit of material between her and nakedness. Gajeel could feel his blood pressure rising, his instincts to snatch her away into his bed were crashing against his common sense. He closed his eyes and calculated how long he could wait down in the living room before saying he needed to use the bathroom so he could promptly jerk off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Three Weeks Prior_

Gajeel was in shock. He couldn't feel the warm cobblestone beneath him nor the sun heating his body. He didn't register the sweat pooling on his back from his dark tunic and sleeveless coat. His thick raven hair was tangled and plastered across his neck and back adding to the excess heat. His hands although unknown to him were throbbing deeply bruised under fingerless gloves. His fingers still curled into his palms forming a fist that his muscles refused to release, battered and beaten his body ached for care. His khaki pants were covered in grime, caked against his legs from now dry sweat. Yet Gajeel couldn't care, everything outside of his own mind was meaningless.

His mind was on an endless loop of his last encounter with his Father. His brain focused in on the pain and fear he felt before Metallica had shot out of his body. Then he was flash forwarded to a grassy field, surrounded by his guildmates but flanked the closest by Lily and Levy. He was looking up at the large form before him, the true Iron Dragon. His Father looked exactly how he remembered. His ironhide glistened in the sunlight and Gajeel swelled with pride at seeing his Father in his finest form. He spared a quick glance at Levy who's mouth was uncharacteristically gaping. He smirked as he looked away from her, not wanting to miss anytime with the Iron God before him.

Again his brain pinpointed to another memory, where he laid a gentle hand on the smallest Dragon Slayer. "Let's see'em off with our heads held high" he stated as he pulled her into his side. Wendy's cries echoed the ones he himself was holding in. Levy walked up behind Wendy and gently rubbed her arms, bringing comfort through additional touch. Gajeel took the opportunity to walk away and look up at the sky where Metallica's wings had propelled him higher. "What a nasty look" the Iron Dragon bellowed to his son. "Hey! What kind of final words are those"? Gajeel yelled thoroughly surprised as his Father continued into the heavens. His body no longer visible tears began to flood into Gajeel's eyes, his vision blurring he smiled as he felt years of insecurities, fears, and questions evaporate from his soul.

Gajeel was momentarily pulled from his muddled thoughts as Levy's voice pulled him into the world again "Gajeel this isn't the guild house you know, this is no place to be". The Iron Dragon opened one eye, not even looking or acknowledging her. Simply knowing she was close by gave him comfort. He closed his eye and pulled further into his makeshift bed and returned to sleep.

"Oh come on" Levy moaned as she crouched in front of Gajeel. She could see how much sweat was falling off him from the sunny day, she had visually gone over his body already 100 times assessing his injuries and deeply troubled that he hadn't yet chosen to go to the infirmary. She glanced up at Lily who was in deep conversation with Wendy's white exceed. Sighing to herself Levy decided to wait for Gajeel to wake up on his own. Leaning against the concrete wall she rested her head against his side. She watched as Lucy and Wendy laughed by the large Oak Tree, pleasantly happy to see Wendy's hair restored to its usually long length. Adjusting her sitting position Levy closed her eyes and let the sun warming her ivory skin help evaporate her fears.

One week had now passed since Levy and Gajeel had napped in the sun. Levy hadn't seen him the past two days, but she wasn't worried. She couldn't even fathom the emotional processing he was doing. She had dropped off some of her solid script iron on his doorstep the day before, yet had quickly run away not wanting to intrude on his space yet letting him know she was thinking of him.

Levy kicked a small rock that laid before her on the way to the guild, well what was the guild she grimaced to herself. He knee high boots became covered in dust and grime as she weaved between broken houses and destroyed cobblestone. Magnolia had been devastated with this last battle and only a few structures had been spared including Lucy's place. Fairy Hills had taken a hard blow destroying everything but the living areas, a true blessing as all the girls were able to return to their few cherished items. Levy had wept with joy as she walked into her room to see all her books and few other possessions were safe. After seeing the rest of the town she wasn't sure anything had been spared.

Levy ducked under a large wooden plank that was blocking her path, she then almost tripped into a marble slab that had once been a kitchen counter causing her to curse her clumsiness. Although Levy had walked these streets countless times it was impossible for her to tell what this rubble once homed, this thought troubled her greatly as she quickened her pace to the guild.

The guild had decided to meet today on their plot of land to create a game plan for the rebuilding process. Levy knew she was arriving somewhat late but she hadn't been able to convince herself to set an alarm last night, nightmares had been plaguing her and she was desperate for any sleep she could get. Before her thoughts could turn dark thinking about the shadows that had crept into her mind at night Levy was brought back to reality by panicked voices.

"What do you mean the end of an era"? Multiple voices shouted out to Mira, Levy turned the corner bringing her guildmates into her line of sight. "The Master said the guild has disbanded" Mira's voice was cracking her usually bright eyes seemed hollow as tears began to stream down her face, while her hands were frantically twisting the front of her black dress. Levy brought her small hands to her face as she registered what Mira said then fell to the ground and began to weep.

The early morning air was crisp adding extra coolness to Gajeel's body through his iron piercings. He pulled his coat around himself tighter and ensured that Lilly was still secure on his shoulder. His walk was silent showing his years of being a successful predator, his instincts often required him to stay alert and keep his presence hidden.

The sun was just rising over the horizon and he felt Lily expand his wings and leap off his shoulder to fly ahead of him. "How do you think everyone is fairing" Lily questioned as he flew lazy figure eights on the path ahead. "I'm sure their fine screaming the usual nonsense about being Fairytail wizards while rebuilding the guild". Lily chuckled his response "Yes, that sounds about right". Lily asked another question but Gajeel only grunted in response.

He had planned to stay at his training waterfall for a week or more. Yet after only a couple of days he began to feel restless. Gajeel wasn't big on emotions and out of fear for what he would feel he had ran away to a secluded and comforting place. Yet the usual emotions didn't show Gajeel wasn't angry, he was more thankful that he had answers to questions which had plagued him since his youth. His Father had loved him dearly, had stayed with him to protect him from the harmful effects of his dragon magic. Instead of rage and confusion Gajeel felt almost weightless for the first time. He smiled as he mentally rejoiced in having a family within his rambunctious guild, he also had a girl who he cared about and was able to protect. Although he knew she would never be anything more than a friend it was just enough knowing she hadn't tired of him yet.

Gajeel's only concern was that Metallica was able to see the crimes and evil actions he had committed. This thought and this alone caused Gajeel's stomach to twist uncomfortably, he desperately wished he could know if his Father had laid witness to the atrocities he had committed. Only one such atrocities made Gajeel feel nauseous with uncertainty. His mind's eye quickly brought up an image of a small porcelain doll like body, beaten and plastered to a tree with iron cuffs. Her ankle splayed in an odd angle, blood running from her busted lip, bruises in the shapes of fists covering her slim form head to toe.

Gajeel shook his head, willing the images to return to the corner of his heart reserved for self loathing. This memory haunted him, and he silently hoped this was the one memory his Father had no knowledge of. Looking to the rising sun the Iron Dragon welcomed the warmth that greeted his face, pushing away his silent fears he moved forward towards home.

Gajeel returned to his cabin early morning, pleasantly surprised to see a bag of iron on his door step. He knew exactly who it was from causing his mouth to water. Levy's iron had a particular smell and it had his stomach growling in excitement at the delicious meal ahead. Gajeel smiled while grabbing the woven bag and dropping it on the kitchen counter. He snaked his hand through the opening to reach for the smaller pieces he knew would rest at the bottom. His mouth quite full and still chewing Gajeel yelled upstairs to Lilly "Oi, i'm gunna clean up and we can head to the guild!"

Gajeel was walking towards the guild, although his path was now unfamiliar with the destruction of Magnolia his feet told him where to go. Lily rested on top of his head in silent thought, both exceed and slayer were shocked to see what remained of their town. Gajeel heard familiar voices up ahead and readied himself to see his guildmates, but his dragon slayer ears picked up words forcing his body to a sudden stop.

Hiding behind some rubble he listened to the panicked voices of his guild, he hadn't even known today was supposed to be about rebuilding the guild. Gajeel decided to stay hidden as he listened to the disbandment of Fairy Tail, he felt his chest tighten as he realized how much he hoped for things to return to normal. He wanted nothing more that to seek comfort in his rowdy guildhall. Gajeel and Lily continued to listen both troubled and lost in thought, neither him nor his partner saying a word, for what was their to say?

The rest of the week passed in a blur, less and less guildmates were reuniting at the guild site everyday to try and create plans for reconstruction. Natsu and Happy had been missing the entire week, leaving poor Lucy in the worst state Levy had ever seen her in. Then slowly before Levy knew what was happening everyone was gone. Fairy Hills was beyond repair without funding from the guild. With Magnolia destroyed other guild members had been forced to disperse, even Lucy had left in a panic one day deciding to go after Natsu and Happy. Levy could see the heartbreak that Lucy was going through and understood why their paths too were pulling apart.

Fairy Hills was finally empty leaving alone one depressed bluenette. She walked the dimly lit hall touching each door leading to her room and thinking about the person who resided there only a week before. She brought memories of Erza, Juvia, Cana, Mira, Evergreen, and all the rest while tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew deep down she too needed to leave, but she felt for the first time completely lost and utterly alone reminding her of a time long ago when she had no one.

She finally made it to her door and had to shove it roughly with her shoulder to make it open, she cried harder as the empty quietness surrounded her. Choked sobs wracked her small frame as she walked to her bed and buried herself beneath the covers. Her life was over, she was sure of it. Her family was gone again, her home demolished her friends spread far and wide, what felt worse was not knowing where her future lie. Levy felt as if her very soul had been roughly pulled from her body and beaten into oblivion, the ache that resided in her heart made it feel impossible to breathe. She curled into a ball and wailed into her pillow devastation tearing her mind apart. She cried until her tears were no more, her throat was raw and her eyes were puffy from the unusual trauma.

The next day Jet and Droy were discussing their plans to rent rooms in the neighboring town of Hargeon both begging Levy to come with them. "We can come back for your books in a week or two, no one is going to mess with them" Droy begged. Levy pulled at the hem of her shorts "I don't want to leave all my stuff here guys, no one else is here and it's a miracle it survived in the first place." Jet rubbed his temples in frustration, they had been arguing for an hour trying to convince Levy to leave with them so she wouldn't be alone "That is the problem, no one is here! We can rent a large cart and come back for everything, but we can't do anything until we go to Hargeon." Jet stated as he put a hand on Levy's shoulders, begging with his eyes for her to see reason.

Levy looked at the ground, her frustration growing. It had been almost four days since she had last seen Gajeel their previous meeting brief as Levy was helping Lucy pack her things and didn't have time to talk. Now she was starting to panic that he had left without telling her. She mentally scolded herself for not seeking him out as she looked up at Jet who was walking around animatedly listing off reasons she couldn't stay in Magnolia alone. Levy continued to tune Jet out lost in her own thoughts. She sat in her bed pulling the fibers from her red shorts wishing desperately with all her heart that her life could just go back to the way it was.

Gajeel was walking a familiar path to Fairy Hills, his angular face was set into a deep scowl, his fists balled into his black pants. A navy blue shirt was clinging to his toned muscles which were protruding even more than usual as he continued to keep them tensed in his obvious frustration . Gajeel was arguing with himself and desperately trying to prepare for what he wanted to say to the shrimp.

He knew the state that Fairy Hills was in, and he was very annoyed to learn from Lily that everyone had left leaving Levy alone in a mostly demolished building. Lily had been doing a better job at seeing everyone off and had even helped Bunny Girl pack her things with Levy. Gajeel couldn't help but growl as he remembered the conversation with Lily only a few hours ago.

Lily had spoken slyly while divulging the information of Levy's homelessness predicament. "Well why does it matter to you that she is alone? The guild is gone so we should probably be making plans to make an alternative living. You said yourself you don't like Levy as anything more than a friend."

Gajeel knew the damn cat was riling him up on purpose but could feel his temper start to rise. Lily was smart enough to make his next statement near an open window as he anticipated this would frustrate the Iron Dragon Slayer enough to get physical. "I mean since you don't love her the other men in her life who do can just take care of her in this vulnerable state." Lily laughed as Gajeel pounced and barely missed the exceed who darted out the window. "I'm going shopping so we have extra food for our guest" Lilly yelled as he flew away to where a makeshift market had been created in town mentally congratulating himself on his motivational tactics.

Gajeel still fuming at Lily's earlier antics began to hear voices ahead alerting him that he had arrived at his destination. He let out a long sigh as he recognized the voices of the last two people he wanted with Levy in this moment. Shrugging of his bad luck the Iron Dragon bounded up the concrete wall that he knew homed Levy's window. Wanting to know the situation at hand he slowly turned his body into shadow form creeping underneath the windowsill. His shadow body crept in from the window and landed behind a small wooden dresser. He stopped there for a moment to listen in on the current conversation. He took the time to look at the small woman who looked like a child being scolded by her parents. Gajeel's eyes narrowed at the state of her obvious distress, he had never seen such heartache on her usually soft features. Instead her face looked hard from lack of sleep, her eyes were glassy, and her usually elegant posture was missing, instead her shoulders were slumped and her hands fidgety.

Gajeel chest began to tighten and his eyes sting as he looked at the wreck of a girl before him. He could feel the guilt fogging his mind as he questioned why he hadn't come to her sooner. Deciding to keep moving his shadow form slinked across the floor until he landed on kitchen tile. Returning to his normal form he felt confident in his conversation with Levy now that he knew she wasn't jumping at an opportunity to leave Magnolia.

Levy looked up from her distracted thoughts for a moment when she thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye from her window. Seeing nothing she turned back around to face now red faced Jet, his chest was heaving up and down and some of his red hair had fallen from his ponytail. Levy's eyes softened and her foul mood began to evaporate as she felt the concern radiate onto her from her friends. Just as she was about to say that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea she heard heavy footsteps come from her kitchen.

"Gihihi, Levy can stay with me." Each member of Shadow Gear openly gaped at the large man who appeared seemingly from nowhere. Levy had to mentally glue herself to stay seated wanting nothing more than to run and hug him fiercely. She was overjoyed to see Gajeel and it showed in the smile that graced her face. She released a sigh she didn't even know she had been carrying in fear of him being gone without a trace. She was completely oblivious to the concerned and angry words being tossed between her two friends and crush.

Levy was memorized by the causal dress of Gajeel, she rarely saw him out of his regular attire. So to see him in simple black pants and a tight navy v neck had her heart pounding and her stomach twisting in knots. The shirt was displaying each line and curve of his body, she could visibly see the ridges that shaped his abs and wondered what it would feel like to trace her tongue between them. She was rudely taken from her daydream as she heard her name called to her in the form of a question. Levy bounced back to reality just realizing the warmth that was spreading through her cheeks, and only then noticing that Jet was sitting next to her on her small bed. "We should be concerned with what Levy wants." Gajeel stated matter of factly. He leaned against the one wall without a bookshelf and turned his crimson eyes to meet Levy's.

Levy felt the air in the room thicken, the tension was a physical form weighing down on her chest. On one hand she had her two best friends that always been their for her, yet were also madly in love with her and often overbearing. Then their was Gajeel the man of her dreams who was freely offering her a place to stay, but she knew nothing about his living habits or personal private behaviours. What if they clashed against each other and she ruined a friendship she cared about desperately. Levy's instinctively pulled her legs in on herself, resting her head on her knees trying to become smaller. This one action unintentionally telling everyone in the room she didn't know what to do.

Gajeel was losing his patience, not with Levy but her lapdogs. They had decided to oppose his offer all the while stressing out Levy more. Gajeel rolled his eyes as he noticed her shrinking form and troubled face. He could see the guilt flashing on her face and her desperation to get what she wanted and make everyone happy. "Shrimp this is all about what you want" Gajeel stated breaking the stream of words from Jet and Droy. 'You can stay with me, you'll have your own room and we can move all of your books and whatever the else you have to my place. At least until you get something more permanent". Jet was about to say something else but Gajeel growled in warning and shot him a sideways glance that said everyone had said their piece.

Levy's heart was pounding as she wished more than anything that she would have been able to make this decision in private. Instead she was forced to choose one side potentially leaving the other side in complete emotional disarray. Levy buried her hands in her face and desperately hoped she was making the right decision. "Arm'a sy wf eeel.". "What?"all the men in the room asked. Levy moved her hands and spoke clearly directing her brown hazel eyes into deep red crimson orbs. "I'm going to stay with Gajeel" she held up her hand halting the verbal onslaught Jet and Droy were about to give. "Look boys I am low on money, I can't stand the thought of losing a single thing in this room and it really would be more convenient for me to stay at Gajeel's place."

Gajeel nodded his head in agreement, never taking his eyes away from hers. A small smile gracing his lips before saying "It's settled then, shorty stays with me until further notice". Jet and Droy although thoroughly miserable were comforted knowing that Levy would be safe and protected now even without all her guildmates.

Jet and Droy agreed to come back in two weeks to visit Levy and readdress her living situation. Levy agreed heartily while Gajeel rolled his eyes and muttered "Damn sore losers." As Jet and Droy said their goodbyes and left Fairy Hills Levy and Gajeel bundled what they could carry between the two of them of Levy's things. "We'll get the rest of your things in the next few days for now let's get you home and settled in". Levy blushed furiously at how casually he called his home hers. "Do I get any benefits having a lady roomate" Gajeel voiced slyly while sending Levy a wink. Her blush only deepened as she glared at him with ill will 'Stupid Gajeel".


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all you beautiful wonderful fantastic people! I would like to thank each and everyone of you who was so kind to review, follow or favorite my story. The kind words so far have truly struck a chord in my heart * wipes away tears*. I send you each one million thank yous and a lifetime of good vibes! With that said I present to you Chapter two! This story has a long way to go, I'm already on chapter eight. My hope is to update every week to week and half, and the weeks where things get away from me my preference is to have enough already written to still post on time.

As always I don't own any part of Fairy Tail. It all belongs to the wondrous imagination that is Hiro Mashima *bows down repetitively*. I would also like to send a friendly reminder that I have rated this story M for a reason. I like surprises and I won't be putting out any warning when a citrusy scene is coming up. I will simply be lovingly reiterating each chapter that this is a story for sex maniacs like myself who want nothing more than to have Gajeel and Levy making sweet love (and fucking) in every way imaginable. Oh while also falling more in love (duh).

Here we go you crazy kids! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, feel free to send any and all advice or general comments my way. I am thrilled to be sharing this with other Fairy Tail and Gajevy obsessed feinds!

ps. I know this is a shorter chapter. I will be releasing the next chapter in about two days. This was originally one chapter but I felt this now ends at a natural break before we start part two. Here we go! I love to read reviews, thoughts suggestions ya know anything you wanna send my way. I hope you like the next chapter!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 3

Present Day

Gajeel ran his fingers through his long hair as he reread the council letter he received three days before. Sitting on the front porch the afternoon was overcast providing a comfortable level of cool and shade in the summer heat. His jaw clenched as he struggled to comprehend the options before him. He wasn't usually given opportunities to worry about his future. Yet now he had to make plans and set them into motion. He needed to secure himself a job, something that would also be suitable for Lily. He absentmindedly rubbed out the folds on the wrinkled letter while sitting back in his chair. Sighing heavily he growled in frustration. He looked sideways to the table beside his chair and smiled as he noticed the wares left over from the evening before. A large mug rested on the small wooden table along with two small cups one that had held tea and the other kiwi juice.

Gajeel smiled as recalled last night, he Levy and Lily had a fun evening watching the stars from his porch and telling stories. He picked up the blanket she had been wrapped in from where it was now resting on the back of the chair and inhaled deeply. Her smell was overwhelming a combination of floral tones and ink, "Ugh" he groaned as her pheromones latched onto the sensors in his brain. He quickly put the blanket back down and stood up pulling himself away from her smell. It lingered everywhere now in his home and he loved it. As he thought about the job offer written on the paper in his hand he knew there was no way he could willingly give up being this close and comfortable with her.

He walked down the porch steps and decided to take a walk to appease his growing restlessness. Again he pondered the contents of the letter. A job with the council was nothing to ignore, especially the position as a captain. He knew it was ideal in every way, he would now be able to stay in shape a concern that had been nagging him. He shuddered at the thought of losing his edge and skills in battle. It would provide a consistent income and give him the opportunity to fight on a regular basis. Lily would be satisfied as well he thought, since the letter had implied all members of his team were being given an opportunity for employment. He knew he had to take it, but his thoughts were pulled back to the small woman with blue hair. What would she do? He couldn't ask her to come with without any valid reason, he knew her enough to know she didn't directly liked being cared for. She was a hard worker, a fantastic wizard and she would want to earn her keep with him. Gajeel roared loudly into the sky and punched a large rock that was in his path "What the fuck am I supposed to do?" he yelled to the sky.

Lily's ears perked up and looked into the distance through the window in his room. He knew Gajeel's roar anywhere and it was confirmed as he noticed a large assortment of birds taking off into the sky the direction the noise had come from. Lily had known something was bothering Gajeel that morning and was patiently waiting for him to bring it up, yet this type of behavior had him putting on his wings and going to check on his friend.

Lily wasn't surprised to see the destruction what laid around Gajeel. Trees, rocks, and earth were thrown around chaotically. It was obvious Gajeel had formed his iron poles and smashed everything within reach, Lily's concern grew as he found his friend face down in the dirt. "Are you ready to talk about what's wrong ?" Lily asked as he landed on the dirt crossing his arms together and waiting for a response. Gajeel simply thrust his hand into his pocket and threw a crumpled piece of paper at the black exceed. Lily sighed and grabbed the paper smoothing it out as best he could before reading the contents.

To Mr. Redfox and Team

We at the Magic Council would like to extend an employment offer to you and your associated teammates. While terms can be finalised at a later date we would like to bring you on board as a captain to a division specialized in escalated magical issues. While we are still rebuilding in many areas we would be delighted to bring your experience and qualifications to this department.

Benefits included provided living quarters, salary, opportunity for advancement and the ability to travel throughout Fiore. We at the council hope to hear back from you in one week time. If you and your teammates accept this offer please have each member fill out the accompanying paperwork. You each would be expected to arrive for orientation in three weeks time.

The Best,

Council HR

Lily had read the paper three times before he looked up the Iron Dragon whose face was still in the dirt. Lily wasn't sure what the issue was and in fact was trying to keep his excitement in check. "What am I going to do"? Gajeel finally mumbled turning his head to Lily

"Well take the job I assume" Lily stated folding the letter back up.

Gajeel sat up and glared at Lily "How can I take this job when I promised to care of the shrimp? Not to mention I don't want her to leave because I take a stupid job." Lily rose one eyebrow questioning Gajeel's statement " I like having her around as a friend" he emphasized before continuing "If I take this job she will just go with knucklehead one and two and I don't want that."

Gajeel's frustration was reaching peak level again and Lily decided to intervene "Well why doesn't she just come with us?"

"Oi, are you listening to me cat?" Gajeel shot up to his feet and kicked a tree branch "The letter says my team can come that means you Lil and that's it. What am I supposed to do sneak her into our new place? Force her to move to a brand new town where I won't even be around most the time by the sound of it". Gajeel stopped talking at he heard Lily began to laugh in response.

"Oh man do you have it bad. Let me ask you a question Gajeel have you and Levy been on jobs before?"

The Iron Dragon rolled his shoulders as confusion clouded his brain "Yea Lil of course you were there. All those damn kiwis muddling your brain? What in the hell does that even have to do with anything!" Gajeel's frustration was growing his hands clenching into fists as his desire to pummel something resurfaced.

Lily's smile didn't falter as he changed into his battle form simultaneously speaking and tackling Gajeel to the ground "So if Levy has been on missions with us in a way wouldn't that make her part of our team?" Lily asked while he and Gajeel separated and began to circle each other, each preparing for a sparring match. Gajeel's brain finally began to pull the pieces together of what Lily was saying "It seems to me" Lily began "That the real issue here is seeing if Levy would like to accompanying us". Lily pounced again, causing him and Gajeel to dodge and attack each other at increased speeds.

"Do you think she would want to come?" Gajeel asked as he narrowly missed a kick from Lily

"That is up to you to figure out my friend!" Lily yelled as he picked up speed and landed a punch to Gajeel's stomach. Gajeel huffed at the impact of the fist that landed into his gut, but he wasn't bothered for the first time that day he was excited. Maybe just maybe he wouldn't be losing his shrimp after all. "You're the best fucking cat that ever was Lil" Gajeel roared as he kicked at the exceeds side. Iron Dragon and Exceed battled aggressively while discussing the best tactics to make Levy an official part of the Redfox team.

Levy wondered why she hadn't seen much of Lily or Gajeel that day but brushed the thought away as she readied to prepare an early dinner. The past few days had gone by slowly, the confusion and fear that had gripped her no longer clung to her heart. While she was still sad the guild was no longer, it felt good to have familiar friends. Especially when one of them was as dangerously delicious as Gajeel.

Seemingly being pulled from her thoughts Levy heard the front door open, she smiled in anticipation at seeing her very hot roommate. "Whatcha doing their shortcake?"

Levy looked up to respond but visibly choked as she gaped at Gajeel. It was apparent he had been training that afternoon. Dirt covered his pants and studded arms, sweat gleamed off his toned body while his hair remained wild barely contained by a dark green headband. But what Levy couldn't take her eyes off of was his lack of shirt. While of course she had seen glimpses of his physique she had never seen all of it so close. Her words died in mid air as he sauntered closer to her. Her brain faltered to make coherent sentences as she watched his muscles pull and release in his shoulders and arms, his abs remained taunt as he made his way to stand in front of her.

"My eyes are up here." His voice almost pulled her out of her inner debate to touch him. She never knew he had more piercings that lined his collar bones, again his voice grabbed her attention "I feel like I'm giving up the goods for free Shorty. Ya wanna keep staring you better start stripping yourself. Then we can have ourselves a real staring contest."

Levy gasped at Gajeel's words and her blush erupted up her neck, face and into her hairline. "I...I...I just didn't know you had piercing up there." She voiced tentatively pointing to his collarbone while trying to avoid eye contact.

He raised one studded eyebrow and leaned forward pinning her against the counter whispering into her ear "Do you want to find all my piercings? That's a game I would love to play."

Levy's heart skipped a beat as his voiced tickled her ear giving her goosebumps and sending tingles into her spine. His metallic and earthy smell was flooding her senses, urging her nipples to harden against her bra. A distinct tingling sensation began forming between her legs urging on the dirty thoughts now overwhelming her brain. She knew she should say something, anything but the thought of stripping him down more had her visibly heating up. Her lust was urged on by the growing wetness between her legs as she imagined seeing everything he had to hide under his cloths.

He leaned down so he was face to face with the little bluenette "Gihihi, cat got your tongue?" he asked while tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, she saw the cocky facade drop and a question form in his crimson eyes. She was about to push her lips to his when he pulled away. He put a hand behind his head and looked away from her, she found herself wondering if the pink tinted on his cheeks was him also blushing or if he had a little too much sun that day.

He walked away without another word. All Levy could do was lean against the counter, her chest heaved while pulling in air. She realized she had stopped breathing holding her breath in anticipation. Her hand flew to her chest willing her heart to calm as she turned around to the counter and tried to focus on finishing dinner. She heard the shower upstairs start up and relaxed a little knowing she had a moment to get herself back together.

Gajeel stood in the shower upstairs, ice cold water flowing down his body. His dick refused to recede as he willed away the lust that almost had him kissing her. Her arousal wouldn't leave his nose as he had sensed the exact the moment her womanhood had started releasing its wetness. Her heartbeat had increased and he had never been more turned on in his life as he watched the way she admired him. He moaned as he felt his dick twitch while reflecting on how her arousal told him he was wanted.

"Ugh" he groaned leaning his forehead against the freezing tile. He wished that he didn't feel wrong wanting her. His lust felt perverted as he remembered their first encounter, but he couldn't help it. Now that she was so close he just wanted to hoard her harder. His inner dragon was demanding that he collect her as a prize, worship and adore her. He yearned to claim her heart and body. He groaned as his dick twitched again while his brain flickered thoughts of finishing inside of her.

He whined softly as guilt and lust battled in his mind "This is wrong. She can't come with me, things won't get any better if she stays." Gajeel felt his heart constrict as all his joy and excitement faded along with the setting sun outside his bathroom window. All his grands plans to keep her close were shattered as he realized he could never have her.

Grabbing the towel to dry off he almost fell to his knees in surprise as he realized he had grabbed the wrong towel. Suddenly her smell was everywhere, his nose accurately identified every subtle difference pinning what part of the towel touched her where. He groaned as he was able to visualize each part of her body while his cock came back to life desperate for release. Gajeel's emotions were splitting him in half his greed to take what he wanted was dangerously close to winning the battle with his body.

Desperate for some clarity he dropped the towel and punched himself in the abs, re bruising the spot Lily had hit earlier. He gasped as pain quickly overtook lust and he was able to think cleaner thoughts. He leaned against the sink, hands grabbing his hair as he felt tears start to blur his vision. He wanted her more than anything in the whole damn world, thoughts of her with anyone else had him gritting his teeth while a hot rage filled his gut. His hands turned to claws at the idea of someone else inside her. The same fury burned at the concept of someone else getting her smiles,carrying her to the bed when she fell asleep on the couch, even her tiny clothes thrown around his room made him happy.

His claws turned back into hands as he imagined all the things he adored about the little bluenette. He had tried many times before to pull away from her but he always ended stepping up even more. Always rising to the challenge to become a part of her life. Years of memories flew past, protecting her from Laxus's lightning, defending her on Tenrou, holding her hand as he thought they were about to die, willing her to live after the Grand Magic Games as the dragons wreaked havoc. Each time he pulled away over the years he only came back to her with a longing more desperate than the time before.

Putting on his sweatpants and tanktop Gajeel twisted his hair and tied it to lay down on his back to dry comfortably. His heart and logic no longer battled on debating what to do, grabbing the doorknob he grimaced as he put iron walls around his own heart as he prepared to break hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay...Okay...I have to be honest with each of you. I am terrible at cliffhangers! I feel anxious just knowing that you want to know what happens next! I can't do it! Well I could but I won't. Also today is my birthday (hello 25) and I would love to share my own excitement for the day by giving you this next chapter early! *gives everyone a party hat, balloons and glitter* (Yes glitter. It is far superior to that of confetti.)

As always a quick reminder that this is rated M. As in massive, moaning, masterbating, monstrous, melting, and mounting rated M. Seriously this story is for sexual deviants only, or aspiring deviant's (Gihihi!).

Thank you all for reviewing! And thank you for simply reading my story, it makes my heart grow three sizes just being able to share this with other Fairytail friends. (Specifically my Gajevy peeps!) I adore you all for stopping by ! I would love to hear your opinion so please feel free to review or send me a message.

Okay enough about lil ol me! I present to you *epic music* CHAPTER 4 !

 **Chapter 4**

Levy's nervousness had increased to downright panic. Gajeel hadn't said one word during all of dinner only using grunts to respond. Looking at Lily for help, the exceeds face only responded with uncertainty.

Lily was also wondering what was going on with the grumpy man on the other end of the table, as this behaviour wasn't in their plan at all in hopes of having Levy stay with them more permanently. Frustrated Lily finished chewing and directed a question at Levy hoping to get things back on track. "Have you heard from Jet and Droy?"

"No. They have delayed their visits. Their letters said they have found work and are saving to rent a place". Levy mumbled the last part, the letters between her and her friends had carried on the conversation with what she would be doing permanently.

"Are they staying in Hargeon? I recall the library their being rather unimpressive." Lily responded glancing over at the raven haired man.

Levy had in fact been worried about making a home in Hargeon, as she herself had said many times she didn't enjoy the lack of literature the town had. "I don't think that would be a fun place for me. I haven't really thought about what to do. I've been really happy here with you guys". Levy looked down and wished her hair could cover the redness creeping up her cheeks.

"We'll Lily and I are leaving in two weeks." Gajeel finally spoke breaking the silence. "We found ourselves a job and we need to get a move on from this shit town. I suggest ya start making a plan for yourself." Pulling away from the table, knocking over his chair in the process Gajeel left a dumbfounded Lily and brokenhearted Levy to their thoughts.

Two days had now passed and Gajeel and Levy hadn't spoken much less looked at each other. Gajeel would leave early in the morning and not return until after dark grabbing some leftovers and promptly going to bed. Levy had started packing all her things, for the second time that month. Her moving boxes slowly began to fill up the walls in the living room as she made an effort to leave Gajeel's cabin as soon as possible.

On the third morning Gajeel was surprised to smell a fresh scent from Levy, he followed it to the door realizing she had woken and left a couple hours before. Concern gripped his face as he wondered what she was up to. He quickly dismissed the thought while also avoiding looking at her moving boxes and empty bookshelves. This was for the best he reminded himself, she deserved to be set free of his demons.

It was late afternoon and Levy had yet to return. Gajeel had tried to question Lily about where Levy went, but Lily only sent a fist into Gajeel's ribs emphasizing his anger at his friend's behaviour towards the bluenette. "Why are you doing this?" Lily had questioned a hundred times.

"It's just better this way Lily. Leave it be."

"You're a damn fool Redfox." Lily had roared each time.

The sun was setting and Levy was still missing. Lily had left earlier to seek her out and Gajeel was pacing the backyard fear and worry squeezing his heart. I can't go find her he thought. I can't pull her back in after telling her to leave. It's over because I forced her away again he chastised himself. No one deserves to be slingshotted back and forth. He thought back to the night in front of the fire _"It doesn't matter if the guild is gone. I told you once to stay by my side and I damn well meant it. We'll figure this shit out Shrimp and until then you can stay here and have a home"._ Did his own word mean nothing he wondered. Why had he comforted her only to throw it in her face and now she was missing and it was all his fault. Lily landed on Gajeel's shoulder his next words sending the Iron Dragon into a sprint towards his new destination. "I found her".

Levy didn't know why her feet led her to this place, she had only wanted to go for a walk to clear her head. She hadn't been able to sleep since Gajeel's harsh words three days ago and she just needed to get away. She had walked far past Magnolia. She wandered to a place that housed a treehouse the girls of Fairy Tail had built when they were younger. Although they all pretended they didn't use it anymore each of the girls still had pieces of themselves left behind.

Levy had found Cana's alcohol stash buried beneath the tree that housed the old wooden frame. The years of the trees growth had shot the structure far into the sky. Levy had been determined to climb the tree without magic as she simultaneously lugged the crate of alcohol with her. After about 10 minutes she knew it simply wasn't going to happen and used Solid Script ladder to make her short journey easier.

When she finally made it inside the old tree house sobs and tears erupted from her body as she realized everyone's things were still here. Blankets, pillows, clothing, books, and even photos still lined the wooden walls. Levy cried as she was dumped back into the pain of feeling alone. Her one spot of happiness had tired of her and now she was forced to make it alone. Opening the first bottle of Cana's special brew Levy looked through old photo albums and read years of notes that had been written between the girls. As bottle two was finished Levy was feeling silly and used the music lacrima to play all the girls saved favorite songs from throughout the years.

The day flew by but Levy took no notice, she laughed, danced, and sang the day away throwing her empty bottles outside the window. As late afternoon rolled by exhaustion took the bluenette and consciousness fled her body as she curled up on blankets that made her feel for the first time in three days that she wasn't alone.

Gajeel was flying through the air as Lily took him to his destination. Lily had refused to say anything about Levy even through the Iron Dragon had plagued him with questions.

"Is she okay? Is she alone? Did she get lost? Where is she?"

The exceed ignored his friend and flew on until finally preparing for landing in a wooded area. Gajeel was dropped on the ground roughly while looking up to see a treehouse of sorts with broken bottles littering the ground. Gajeel's eyes adjusted to the now dark sky, the stars shone bright with a cold night air that felt harsh compared to the heat of the day.

Gajeel climbed up the tree, sticking iron hands and feet into the tree to work his way up. He halted at the top to listen for voices inside the wooden structure, but hearing only soft uneven breathing he decided to shove through the small opening that was a door and check on his Shrimp. "Damn it" he muttered out loud, "I mean the shrimp."

He let out a huge sigh of relief as he saw she was safe. He wrinkled his nose as her sweat heavy with alcohol worked it's way into his nostrils. It was in that moment fear struck him again as he kneeled down next to her and checked her pulse. Estimating from the bottles broken on the ground below and the empty bottles next to her she had consumed far beyond her abilities. He lifted a bottle and sniffed, groaning as he recognized Cana's special brew. "Fuck Shrimp what the hell were you thinking"? He shook her willing her awake but gained no response, he called for Lily who arrived quickly and explained his fear that she maybe had alcohol poisoning.

"What do we do" Lily asked grim faced.

"Let's just get her home".

Gajeel was following on the ground as Lily flew Levy home. He cursed her 100 ways and also begged her to be okay. He had never known nor heard of her being so reckless and guilt flooded into him as he knew his harsh behaviour had led her to it.

Finally making it home Gajeel pushed the door open knowing Lily had made it home before he did. What he did not expect was for two voices to be having a conversation in the kitchen.

"Hahahahahahaha. Lily stahp sssspinning in circles. I'm getting dizzy" Levy hiccuped between words.

Gajeel ran into the kitchen to see a still very drunk Levy on the floor laughing hysterically. He watched as she pulled apart a grilled cheese sandwich Lily had made her and let cheese fall on her face. Lily was holding back laughter as he looked at Gajeel's shocked face.

"What the fuck? How is she okay" Gajeel questioned leaning down and pulling Levy into his arms.

Lily shrugged "I assume it was a mix of all the girls preferred alcohol so it wasn't all of Cana's specialty. So in reality most of it probably wasn't very strong".

Gajeel let the relief flow into him, he pulled Levy in closer and smelled her hair. He grimaced through as the alcohol fumes burned his nose. "Let's get you cleaned up shortcake." Gajeel whispered into her hair.

An hour later Gajeel had finished fighting the giggly bluenette. She had laughed her way through getting her face washed, brushing her teeth and changing cloths. Gajeel had left her in the bathroom to change into her pajamas and had nearly passed out when he walked back in to see her legs sticking out of her shirt and shorts pulled down over forehead. He thanked her mentally for leaving her bra and underwear on so he could finish dressing her. Finally he was tucking her in bed and was disappointed at her next statement.

"Why don't you want me to stay with you?"

Her question didn't surprise him, it took all his self control not to fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. Instead he said nothing, hating the thought that he was a coward.

She turned her hazel eyes to his bright red orbs and prodded further. "Did I do something wrong?"

He could see the struggle she was having to ask him these questions. Gajeel grumbled as he remembered chastising himself for this exact thing. Pulling away and then falling back in, he had been terrified just a few hours before that something terrible had happened. And as always that feeling made him close to insane needing to know she was safe and protected.

He used her name to emphasize his statement "Levy I ain't a good friend for ya. You have the chance to do whatever ya want, start over in anyway imaginable. You don't need me being a shadow in your life".

Levy's breath stopped as she heard her name, she watched his lips as he spoke and suddenly she didn't care that they had been fighting. She didn't care that he had been an ass because suddenly she remembered that the harder he pulled away the more he was trying to protect himself from hurting. She chastised herself for not acknowledging that he was using his consistently failed self defense technique. By shoving people away it meant he could never be hurt. She shook her head, causing her drunk state to make the room spin. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she steadied herself and held his gaze before promptly saying " Fuck it".

Gajeel wanted to laugh at Levy's profanity, her face had looked so determined and sexy all pinched together and forcing out a word her lips were unfamiliar with. She had pulled herself from under the covers and grabbed his shoulders like her life depended on it before releasing her profinity into the world. He had to bite the inside of his cheek as he felt a laugh forming in his throat. It was probably the most adorable thing he had every seen a living creature do and it didn't help that he worshipped her already. He felt his lip turn up as he tried to hold her gaze and again to suppress that hysterics forming in his belly.

Levy who had been trying to be completely serious was annoyed at Gajeel's obvious amusement. Her eyes narrowed as her anger suddenly peaked. Letting out a fierce war cry the angry woman leapt out of the bed and tacked Gajeel. She pushed him down and swiveled her body around so that her back was facing him, while also sitting on his upper chest. Securing her position she squeezed her thighs together to keep her grip on him and dug her little fingers into his sides. "I'm going to tickle you to death you stupid dragon!".

Gajeel couldn't register at first the speed in which she moved, instead he remained frozen in place curious as to why her face had contorted into annoyance and then rage. He momentarily wondered why he didn't run. Now he was on his back laughing hysterically as her nimble fingers dug into his sides. He kept trying to push her thighs to loosen her grip but she had tucked her feet behind his head twisting them for extra grip. He could barely hear her giggles over the sound of his own booming laugh. Her ass was dangerously close to his face and in a final attempt to get her off he bucked his hips bringing her body closer to his face and filled his mouth with her plump booty meat before biting down.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Levy hands flew off of him as she felt him bite her ass cheek, while not painful the surprise had her scrambling to get off.

"Oh no you don't." Gajeel grabbed her now free hands and pinned them behind her back. He quickly sat up and maneuvered himself on his knees pushing Levy forward so she was lying facedown on the ground in front of him. He pulled her hands above her head and pinned her hands to the floor with thin iron cuffs and knelt down next to her. He licked the top of her ear before whispering "Payback is a bitch".

Levy knew she should be worried but instead found herself incredibly turned on, the moment he had bit her ass she became aware of the slight tingling sensation between her legs. Even now she was lifting her ass up wishing desperately to be fondled.

Gajeel completely sober didn't miss the way Levy had lifted her ass up to meet him, he watched in amazement as she adjusted herself until she was colliding with his cock. He growled deep in his throat as her body met his. He started grinding back against her, his dick while still contained in his pants was sliding up and down her ass.

Responding in kind Levy began to push harder into him squirming to get a better connection. Her pajama shorts thin in material, left little protection against the sensation of building friction.

Gajeel moaned and seem to finally take in the scene before him. Levy's hands were cuffed to the floor her ass and legs at his mercy beneath him. He yearned to lift her up higher on her knees so he could tear her shorts off and bury his face in her wet mound from behind. He groaned as he rubbed his dick against her ass harder, unconsciously spreading her legs farther apart to reach more of her. Levy was starting to sweat from their body heat and he could suddenly smell the alcohol coming out of her pores.

He remembered now that she was drunk and he instantly became turned off . He cared about her to much to even consider taking advantage of her. This was wrong he thought to himself. If by some miracle he could lay with her it would be consensual and based off trust. Regaining his senses he pulled away from her, trying to ignore her complaints at the sudden loss of connection. Instead he squeezed her thigh, Levy's whines from Gajeel moving away were quickly turned into laughing fits as he began to tickle her all over. Her hands still stuck above her head gave her no way to shield her body from his tickle attacks.

"I surrender" she yelled trying to use her legs to push him away. He only laughed as he finally quit the tickle assault and freed her arms. They both lay on the floor Levy breathing heavy and Gajeel watching her breasts jiggle from the movement. A quietness took over the room as an awkwardness set in. Levy was the first to break the silence "Do you still want me to leave?".

Gajeel knew the question was coming "Meet me downstairs I want to show you something".

Levy waited for Gajeel to leave the room before she loudly groaned into her hands. Oh my Mavis, she thought to herself. What was that! I can't believe I just did that. Did...did I grind on his...well his penis? Levy while still tipsy was coming down from her drunken state. Embarrassment clung to her as she felt the blushing heat that had erupted over her body. Oh no no no. That was weird right? Levy buried her face in her hands as she wondered what Gajeel thought about her behavior. Maybe if I don't bring it up we can just forget it ever happened she wondered. Standing up to quickly and swaying slightly, Levy adjusted her PJ's and decided the best course of action was to completely ignore how ready she way a moment ago to fuck Gajeel senseless.

Gajeel was hyperventilating at the bottom of the stairs. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck, why did I do that? Gajeel continued to rest his face in his hands as he mentally went over grinding against Levy's ass. She is going to kill me tomorrow when she sobers up he thought. He cringed at the idea of her rounding up her lapdogs and telling her them how awful he had been. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen if Lily found out. Pushing away from the stairs he headed into the kitchen, concluding that if by some miracle Levy didn't murder him he would never for as long as he live bring up how ready he was to fuck her senseless just a few moments ago.

Gajeel made his way into the kitchen grabbing a beer and placing some juice on the kitchen table next to the crumpled council letter. When Levy finally reached the kitchen he simply pointed and she quickly unfolded the letter and began to read. He watched her as a smile broke out on her face and she looked up at him jumping with excitement.

"Gajeel this is amazing! I am so happy for you two oh sweet Mavis the council! This is so great and wonderful!" She ran up and hugged him forgetting the weirdness between them in all of her excitement.

Gajeel wondered if he perhaps was crazy, because yet again his heart was battling logic screaming for him to apologize for trying to run again. Her small arms holding him in an embrace made him feel invincible, with her here he would do, could do anything. He rolled his eyes and wondered again when he become such a sap. He could never run away from her he concluded in that moment, whatever connection formed between them it it didn't matter what he did or told himself he would always come back to her.

He swung her around and lifted her up softly plopping her on the counter ignoring her cry of shock. He bent down so that his eyes were level with hers, holding her gaze he placed a hand on her cheek caressing it softly before leaning in "Ya want to be part of the Redfox team?"

One week later the cabin that Gajeel and Lily had called home throughout the years was empty. Lily has just finished his last sweep of the house "Looks good I think we got everything."

Gajeel muttered something vague in response. His joy for this adventure had been short lived, he was regretting the actions that had led him to this point. If only he had trusted his heart maybe things could have been different. He squared his shoulders and hopped into the caravan that would take him to his new home in the capital. Staring out the window he heard the door open and shut with only one set of footsteps in tow.

"It doesn't matter how much you pout it won't change anything" Lily scolded. Gajeel rolled his eyes in response.

"He's right you know. No matter how much you pout we are not walking to the capital." Levy stated while pulling Lily into her lap and getting comfortable on the padded seat. Gajeel went to growl but his face contorted and a green hugh took over his usually olive toned features. Gajeel sank down so that he was now awkwardly laying face down into the seat. Levy instantly felt guilty at forcing the Iron Dragon to take on hours of motion sickness simply to quicken their journey.

Levy sighed as she gently placed Lily on the seat by himself and scooted to the other side of the carriage to rest Gajeel's head in her lap. Nervously she began softly rubbing his scalp and gently finger brushing random sections of his hair.

Gajeel forced himself not to smile as Levy comforted him, in truth her soft touch and gentle body was a wonderful distraction to his nauseous stomach. He reached one hand around the back of her waist and pulled her so he rested higher on her legs. She started to hum softly and he growled approvingly, he took his other arm and laid it on her thighs wondering for a moment how her skin was so soft.

Levy could tell Gajeel was content and she smiled down at him thankful for the opportunity to be so close to him. She leaned her head back on the seat and let her thoughts wander as she admired the moving scenery outside the window. She smiled as she continued to touch the man in her lap, it didn't matter that she was just being a nice friend. To her this moment was perfect.

"Ya know shortcake I have something else you could rub that would make me feel even better.".

Two tiny fists slammed into Gajeel's back as he laughed into her lap and only held Levy tighter as she began to squirm away. "You stupid insufferable ass of a man!" Levy shrieked as she remained captured in strong muscled arms.

"Gihihihi, calm down shortstuff. I'm just kidding, you would need more than just both hands to get that job done anyway."

Levy froze at the implications of Gajeel's last statement causing her blush to finally kick in, heating her face and quickening her heart rate. "Stop being a pervert stupid Gajeel!" Levy whined.

"Gihihihi, welcome to the team McGarden!".


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Hugs and kisses for all! How are you beautiful people? *muah* I want to squish all your little perfect faces. I have to send a big shout out to everyone who had been so kind to message me for feedback and thoughts. I really appreciate knowing how you feel regardless if it's good, bad or somewhere in between. So keep the love coming! I love to hear from you! Yes you! Has anyone reminded you you're amazing today? Well you my friendly reader are one awesome person!

As always this is rated M. For kinky fantasies, sexy tension and foul language. Stay along for the ride my little beauties were still fooling around but oh baby are you going to get it soon.

I do not own Fairy Tail. The imagination in which we owe all it's glory is Hiro Mashima.

All right now that all the boring stuff is out of the way let's get to it! Please enjoy and review or give feedback in any way you like. Till next time! To-do-loo!

Chapter 5

Levy felt rather unsure of her current situation. Three days she had spent on the road with Lily and Gajeel. The majority of their time had been well spent, each excited for the adventure ahead. Yet in three whole days of being cooped up in a carriage together and making camp each night it had never been mentioned that the provided living quarters were to be shared by each of the team members. "What do you mean our place?" She questioned again looking around the apartment the three of them had been unloading moving boxes in all morning.

"I told you woman we will all be bunking together, it's just the way the job works." Gajeel growled setting down the boxes he had just carried up the stairs. She had asked him about a hundred times already and his patience was ebbing. Of course he had no idea they would be living together. Working together of course, but with her being an official roommate he had his concerns. The difference he felt was that he was mostly excited unlike her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Levy huffed standing tall to stretch her back out. She wiped the sweat building on her forehead and then began to lean side to side in an effort to work the kinks out of her back from hauling boxes all morning.

"Oi how in the hell was I supposed to know? I just got here too!" Gajeel yelled, disgruntled by Levy's sour reaction.

Levy again surveyed the room mentally agreeing with Gajeel. I'm sure he would have told me if he knew. It was a beautiful apartment she thought. Hardwood floors were everywhere except for in the bedrooms, which were filled with a dark teal carpet. The walls were all painted a pastel blue with white trim on the floor and door frames. It was also huge, Levy never imagined having so much space to call a home. Their apartment was the entire 6th floor, Levy guesstimated it was at least quadruple in size compared to her old Fairy Hills room. Yet Levy's face stayed scrunched as her thoughts left her obviously troubled.

"What are ya even complaining for? We each get our own room so how is it any different than when we were at my place?" Gajeel questioned, his voice harsher than he intended as he moved around the moving boxes that littered the floor to the kitchen to grab some water.

Levy stomped her foot on the floor at Gajeel's rude questioning " Asking a question isn't the same thing as complaining" she shot back. She huffed loudly as she started stretching again.

"Whatever." Gajeel mumbled. He looked out of the corner of his eye from the kitchen to admire how Levy was bending her body. So what if they were kinda annoyed with each other he thought, I can still admire perfection he chuckled. He contently watched her long bare legs. Admired how great her ass looked in her shorts as she bent down to touch her toes.

Levy wasn't upset that she was living with Gajeel she decided. Simply scared out of her mind she thought while bending forward and laying her hands on the floor. Levy practiced her breathing the way Gajeel had taught her during one of their many training lessons through the years. Wow stretching feels amazing she thought to herself, sitting for three days sure does tighten up my muscles. Levy glanced sideways towards the kitchen and pretended to miss the way Gajeel was openly checking her out. Turning her eyes back to the floor a small smile formed on Levy's lips as she realized it was quite exciting to have him gazing at her in this way.

Organizing her thoughts Levy struggled to identify her fears. His own home had been a temporary fix from the very start. Even though she loved it there and had been quite comfortable it always had the safety net of being short term. Now though she was living with the man of her dreams as a roommate. She shuddered at her predicament, how in the world was she going to make this function as a normal friendship she panicked. Pulling back up to stand tall Levy wrapped her arms around herself focusing on her breathing and calming her inner voice.

Gajeel was silently watching Levy, her reaction had startled him and he was worried that she was regretting her decision in joining him. Her arms were wrapped around her little torso, face all scrunched up in thought. She is adorable when she gets all feisty he found himself thinking. While he was nervous still about her reaction, he couldn't regret the time he currently had just to admire her. He suppressed a grin as he imagined all the positions her flexible body could get into in his bed. He mentally pictured how he would initiate being intimate with her. He imagined walking behind her to gently pull her hair aside to lay a kiss into the crook of her neck, while slowly grabbing the bottom of her shirt to lift it up over her head. Wishing it was real he imagined turning her around still topless to fill his mouth with her perfect breasts.

"Gajeel did you hear me?"

Having been totally lost in his daydream Gajeel did a double take when he realized Levy was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. He had almost yelped at seeing her sudden change of position. He cringed as he became aware of the hard on pushing against his pants. He felt some relief in that he had worn thick baggy pants which made his current arousal slightly less noticeable.

"I said I'm sorry for overreacting, I just didn't expect to share a living space with you again. I felt worried seeing as our living together would be more permanent". She mumbled the last part looking away and interlacing her finger behind her back.

"Why?" he huffed, placing a finger under her chin to lift her head back up to meet his gaze again.

She wondered briefly why Gajeel was blushing before getting lost in thought. Part of her longed to confess her unease, explain to him how she felt about him. "I don't want you to feel like you have to send me away again." It took all her self control not to bury her face into her hands, why can't I explain myself to this man she wondered. "I don't want you to think you have to be alone Gajeel."

Gajeel's chest tightened at Levy's words, he knew that he had fucked up at his cabin. He felt regret fill his heart as the words he had so shamelessly thrown at her echoed from his memories _"We'll Lily and I leaving in two weeks." Gajeel finally spoke breaking the silence. "We found ourselves a job and we need to get a move on from this shit town. I suggest ya start making a plan for yourself."_ Urging the memories away Gajeel silently mulled over what to say and coming up short he desperately pulled Levy into him and gave her a fierce hug.

Levy was taken completely by surprise as she felt Gajeel's arms wrap around her and pull her into an embrace. She had been silently studying his face, wondering what evil thought he was trying to banish when she felt her body suddenly being propelled forward. He remained quiet as one arm wrapped around her back and the other hand gently cupped the back of her head. She understood in that moment he wasn't sure what to say. So Levy simply smiled as she nuzzled her head into his chest, finding comfort in his now familiar earthy metallic scent.

One of the few moments Levy treasured were the times when Gajeel's hard exterior was forgotten. Levy found herself suddenly reconsidering this last thought, it's not as rare as it used to be she realized. Their time together in just these past few years had increased intimate moments like these. She blushed as she suddenly wondered what it would feel like to be held by him in his bed without clothing between them. Pushing her thoughts away Levy held on tighter to the man in front of her. They stood like this in the kitchen for some time, taking advantage of each other's willingness to hold the other.

Gajeel had felt his dick soften when Levy had first spoken. Yet holding her into his chest was forcing the blood to rush down into his groin again. Gajeel wanted to yell down at the offending member "What the fuck? We're trying to have a moment here!" It's got a damn mind all it's own he grumbled silently. He grimaced at the chronic blue balls he was bound to have living with this little blue haired vixen. Readjusting his stance so his hardness wouldn't press into her he made up for the slight distance he put between them by gently massaging the back of her neck.

"Shrimp. I uh. You ain't gotta worry about that." Gajeel shut his eyes tight cursing himself for fumbling his words. "I want you to be happy. With everything that has happened I want to make sure you still find happiness." What a damn sap I am he groaned. "Look. I'm not ever leaving your side again. Unless you want me to leave." What the fuck he thought, don't promote her running away from you. "I'm never going to push you away again Levy." Gajeel sighed as he admitted defeat in being unable to convey all the feelings that were twisting inside of him.

At his last sentence he buried his nose into the top of her hair and inhaled deeply. Her scent had been burned into his memory from their first violent meeting. Under all the blood and fear he had caused, even then he could smell the ink and flowers that had graced her skin. It was his torment to adore the way she smelled while simultaneously thinking about what he did to her that night. He held her closer now and strained to overwhelm his senses with the Levy who did not fear him, who wasn't hurt or covered in the sick smell of adrenaline. Overwhelmed with his guilt and insecurities, tied down by the reasons he couldn't have her he whispered quietly. "I never meant to hurt you. I would do anything to take away every moment of pain I've ever caused you." He silently added, I want to be your happiness.

His voice was so quiet and husky Levy was barley sure she heard right. What was he apologizing for she wondered, where did all this sorrow come from? Then suddenly she was propelled back to their first encounter, to the first time she had seen those red crimson eyes. She used to shudder at the thought, withdraw into the deepest part of herself and allow her soul and heart to pity her weakness.

Not now though she thought as she smiled. Now those same crimson orbs brought her joy and excitement. When ever he graced her with his steady gaze it caused her heart to swell and urged on her feelings of love and lust. Moving slowly Levy turned her head to look into the same eyes she was mentally praising. She remained quiet as she steadily held his gaze until gently grabbing his hand, with hers still on top of his she placed it on her cheek before speaking "Gajeel, I have never felt more protected or capable than when I'm with you. In all our time together since you joined Fairytail I've never once regretted the paths we have walked together."

Gajeel's heart was breaking, he was sure of it as the weight growing against his chest became unbearable. He bent his head down to let some of his hair fall into his face. His body shuddered as her words sunk in. He couldn't hold her gaze any longer, looking away he felt his eyes fill up with hot tears. He already knew that she no longer held pity or resentment, she shone bright with forgiveness and kinship. All the things that defined Levy were what had stolen a little bit more of his heart through the years, and now he had none left. My heart is hers and she doesn't even know he thought sadly.

She held all the characteristics of a true heroine while remaining humble and kind. He still wondered how she of all people was the first to give him a chance at changing. He had wanted more than anything to prove to her he was better than the atrocity he had committed against her. Yet each time he expected her to lash out at him she sent him smiles and words of encouragement. She is the shining light in my dark and pathetic life he thought. Of all the things that are worth being alive for she is the reason I have hope for a better future. I just wish her life could be lived by my side he mourned while shutting his eyes tightly to prevent his tears from falling.

He felt himself split in two as a battle began to wage inside himself. His guilt and self hate roared out to him that he could never have her. This was his punishment it echoed, to find everything he ever wanted. To encounter more than he could ever envision for himself in her, but knowing someday he would have to let her go to another.

He gently caressed her cheek from where she had placed his hand. Even without looking at her he softly traced her cheekbone and jawline. She had stopped talking only a moment ago but the silence weighed heavy in the air. The civil war inside him raged on, his love for her cried out that he was a worthy partner. His instinct begged him to let love conquer all so that he could become one with his mate.

"Gajeel" her voice broke the silence again. "I forgave you a long time ago. I wouldn't be here with you now if I didn't know the man you have become." Levy stood up on her tiptoes and gently pulled back the hair covering Gajeel's face. Forcing him to look her in the eyes "Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord died the day you took a chance and joined our guild." She held his gaze and looked deep into his watery eyes. "You're different now. You have been for a long time. Don't let your guilt detain you from your own happiness. Whatever that might be."

Did she know he panicked? Gajeel refused to look away from her now. Why would she say that unless she knew how I feel? For the first time the war inside his heart shifted. His self hate shrunk slightly at her words. The shift was just enough. His instincts rammed against the darkness in his mind, bellowing to confess his feelings. Pulling her back tightly into a fierce hug "Levy my happiness has always been…"

"Eh-hem" Levy and Gajeel frantically attempted to detach from one another as Lily politely made them aware of his presence. Levy avoided eye contact with the exceed as she pretended to straighten out her shorts. Gajeel on the other hand shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to pretend he wasn't blushing furiously all the while shooting daggers at Lily.

"Well roomies" Lily began a nervous chuckle in his voice, when he initially walked into the kitchen he didn't take the time to assess the mood. Now the black exceed felt quite uncomfortable himself as he had a growing suspicion that he had interrupted something rather important. "A messenger was waiting outside and he gave me these instructions. Since it involves our new positions I thought we should read it's content immediately."

"Of course" Levy agreed struggling to rid herself of the hot blush gracing her cheeks. She frantically tried to calm her racing her heart as she wondered what the end of Gajeel's sentence was going to be. She was to embarrassed still to even glance at him, but in that moment she promised herself to figure out the riddle of where Gajeel's happiness lie.

What the fuck seemed to be the extent of Gajeel's vocabulary. He couldn't decide if he was miserable or overjoyed that Lily had interrupted them. He had turned around shortly after Lily's interruption to get some water from the sink and hide his blushing features. His hands gripped the sides of the counter as he replayed holding Levy and almost confessing everything. His heart ached as he felt the sensation that he had lost something. He vaguely listened to Levy and Lily talk as he gulped down cold water. I have to get my shit together he chastised himself, what the fuck was I thinking he wondered again. Bouncing back and forth in his own head Gajeel attempted to push down the stream of emotions bubbling to his surface.

Striving to pretend she wasn't embarrassed Levy stuck her hand out to grab the papers from Lily. Scanning the information quickly she looked up and began "We have today and tomorrow to unpack and get settled into our new home. Then we are expected to arrive at the council base camp. Looks like day one is skill assessment and orientation."

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel interrupted turning around and leaning against the sink while cracking his knuckles and displaying an excited grin. "Does this mean I get to kick someones ass?"

Levy and Lily simultaneously rolled their eyes before she started again "Probably, anyway day two is uniform fitting and debriefing. The rest is just to be discussed".

"Hmm" Lily pondered quietly "It would seem a majority of our job won't be planned until the council is confident in our skills."

"I agree" Levy mumbled while rereading the letter.

"Well for now we should make use of our time and get our place together" Lily stated while turning into his battle form. "We really have a lot of work to do here you two. I think it's obvious we should take the opportunity to clean the house while it's bare before unpacking our things." Excited with the tasks ahead Lily began to write a cleaning checklist.

"Uggghhh." Gajeel moaned growing pale and shaking at the knees, a desperation formed on his usually calm features.

"What is it?" Levy questioned placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, worried at his sudden reaction.

Grumbling loudly Gajeel began to pout. "This damn cat is a slave driver when it comes to cleaning and organization!."

Seventeen long hours later Team Redfox's apartment looked like a model show room. Furniture was now placed in the appropriate places, rugs covered sections of the hardwood floors. Beds were now topped with sheets, blankets and pillows. Table ends, lamps and desks had been strategically placed in the bedrooms. Bookshelves were scattered and stocked against every available wall space. The kitchen cabinets were filled with clean dishes and each of the bathrooms now held linens and grooming necessities.

Hiding in the kitchen pantry an exhausted Gajeel sat on the floor with Levy curled up in his lap. The pair were both sporting pink elbow length latex gloves, both feeling disgusted with the now sweaty headbands holding back their hair. Gajeel groaned as he heard Lily happily humming in the hallway inspecting the apartment for any final touches.

Levy lifted her head up fearfully as she also heard Lily coming closer. Sliding her body so that she sat higher up on Gajeel she looked into into his equally worried eyes "I didn't know Lily was such a neat freak." she whispered fear shaking her voice.

"It's his personality. He hates a dirty house." The Iron Dragon shuddered his response as he flashed back to him and Levy taking orders from Lily. They had spent the day mopping floors, scrubbing the kitchen, dusting the cabinets, cleaning the bathrooms, vacuuming carpets, bringing in the furniture, rinsing the dishes, removing and homing the items from the moving boxes. Gajeel had almost made a run for it when he remembered that Levy's bookshelves all had to be put back together. If they hadn't been so nostalgic for her he would have simply left them behind. Hmmmm, slightly distracted from his original thought he wondered if she would like it if he built her a bookcase with his metal work.

"Hey you two while while I'm thinking about it?" Lily rounded the corner intending to finish his statement with Gajeel and Levy in view only to see empty spaces where he assumed they would be. "Where did they go"? Lily questioned leaving to check for them in the other rooms.

"I'm scared." Levy mouthed to Gajeel hoping he could read her lips in the darkness.

"Me to shortcake. If Lily finds out we're trying to skip out on work their will be hell to pay." Gajeel physically blanched as he remembered how he had learned that terrifying lesson. He felt his left ear heat up where Lily had once forcefully dragged him from the guild hall back home to finish cleaning. Wracking his brain Gajeel had an idea for another hiding spot. "Come on shrimp I have an idea."

Still unable to find his friends Lily made his way over to the window where he thought he heard two whispered voices outside.

"Damn it woman you're pulling my hair, stop wiggling around back there."

"I'm not trying to."

"Well just sit fucking still. Gihihi hold on tighter you're so damn little I won't be able to tell if you fall do...ow!

"Stupid Gajeel!"

"Damn it woman don't yank on my hair! That fucking hurts."

Lilly backed away from the window covering his mouth with his paw to stifle the giggling. The two voices continued

"Stop shaking short stuff, you're going to give me motion sickness at this rate."

"I'm not t-t-t-t-t-trrrrying t-t-t-t-to."

*extended silence*

"Levy are you cold?"

"N-n-no"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I'd rather be cold than have Lily find us!"

"Oi, yelling like that ain't exactly keeping quiet."

"Whoops sorry."

"Loosen your grip a bit"

"For Mavis sake Gajeel! Hold on or let go? Which one is...eeeeeeeep!"

"Gihihi! This is much better shrimp, don't cha think?"

Levy was getting rather exasperated with how often Gajeel was taking her by surprise and forcing her to make some rather ridiculous sounding squeals. "No Gajeel, this just so happens to not be better." Levy whispered attempting to sound stern.

Gajeel had hooked his arm under her limber body to move her from where she had been on his back. He then swiveled her around so her back was now pushed against the wall instead of the open air. She was currently sitting on his lower abs, a leg on each side of him with her arms looped around his neck. Gajeel kept his one arm tucked under her and used the other to stay hooked into the wall below their window.

"Well I happen to like it" Gajeel leaned in to whisper into her ear, gently nuzzling her neck.

Levy felt her chest tighten, did he just say he liked holding her like this? Levy didn't trust herself to speak instead she took the opportunity to enjoy his closeness. She rested her head against his chest still allowing him to stay snuggled against her while pulling her arms in to rest against his body and using his natural heat to warm up. Wearing only shorts and a tank top the cool night air was leaving her vulnerable, but the shared heat between her and Gajeel was quickly warming her body back up. His breath was tickling her but instead of feeling the need to giggle goosebumps took over her ivory flesh. The sensation of his breathing caused her to tingle all over, making her aware of a gentle throbbing between her legs.

"Are you warming up?" Gajeel hummed pulling away to look at her face.

Levy wasn't breathing, at least she was pretty sure she wasn't because she was most likely dead playing out her version of heaven she concluded. Gajeel's eyes were boring into her, a need played on his lips and she wondered what he was thinking.

Fuck he thought to himself, he wanted to kiss her. Maybe that would be easier than trying to explain myself again he thought. Her smell had been driving him mad, her sweat from cleaning had released a primal part of himself. He yearned to make her sweat in another more intimate way. Her eyes refused to look away from his and he could feel her hands start to sweat against his chest. Why was she nervous? Does she want to be kissed he wondered, subconsciously leaning in.

Levy caught it. While he was battling something within himself he started to lean in, the space between them was now completely gone. He had shoved her against the brick wall letting her small hands guide him closer. Her breath hitched as he adjusted her so she sat a little lower, she gasped as she recognized the bulge pressing between her legs. Her legs squeezed him harder while her hands glided their way up his chest and began to wrap around his hair.

Gajeel couldn't stop the contented hum as Levy's hands climbed up his chest, when her small hands reached his hair he almost moaned. He gripped her ass with his one hand and leaned in to kiss the slender curve of her jaw. He softly licked and kissed his way to her lips before stopping abruptly.

Levy felt a thousand electric tingles as Gajeel's lips made contact with her jaw, she grinded her hips against him and felt her breath quicken as his tongue traced its way to her lips. More than anything Levy wished to be kissed by Gajeel. She readied her lips to meet his when a voice pulled her from the haze.

"Where the hell did those two go? We're not nearly finished in here!"

"Fuck" Gajeel swore pulling away and shaking his head. He glanced at Levy and noticed confusion and fear plastered over her face, it was hard to tell in the dark but he was also sure she was blushing. "We need to go" he forced out sounding raspy, "Lily ain't no street cat. He'll find us here, it isn't safe."

Levy still whirling from the previous mood just shook her head up and down silently.

"Hold on, i'm going to propel us down." Gajeel mumbled adjusting Levy so that her arms and legs were wrapped around him securely.

Levy squeezed herself tightly into Gajeel. "Can you go down slow? I don't really like Hei-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Levy screamed loudly at the sudden and unexpected speed at which Gajeel began to take them down the side of the building. She buried her face in his chest and screamed into his shirt.

"Gihihihihi!"

Lily paced the living room his fingers still buried in his ears. "I do not want to hear them do that". He shuddered as he shut the widow, sparing a quick glance at the street below. He chuckled loudly as he observed a large figure carrying a small woman over his shoulder assumably to one of the many restaurants on their street. "Those two are hopeless."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all you little beasties! Thank you so much for your patience with this chapter. This one was a bit of a whirlwind. It turned from one chapter into two and then three! So thank you again for waiting you little lovelies. The good news is I have two other chapters done that just need reviewing and tidy up. So hopefully the next few updates will be a little quicker.

I want to thank each and every single one of you who has read, reviewed, shared, messaged or commented on this story. I had no idea how amazing it would be to know that so many people would read and enjoy my story. Thank you x10000, I am so sincerely honored by your praise.

I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own the dirty thoughts inside my head ;). With that said a quick reminder that this is rated M. I know so many of you really want the lemony goodness now, but I'm a girl with needs and I can't get very far without some foreplay tehe. So trust me my little devils the wait will be oh so worth is.

Thank you again for reading. Thank you again for being you, because just incase someone hasn't reminded you. You is pretty damn awesome.

To-da-loo!

xoxo

Chapter 6

Levy looked up from her book as someone knocked on her bedroom door. Glancing over at her clock lacrima it read 2:00 am, hmmm she wondered which one of her roommates was awake right now. Hopping out of the bed Levy glanced in her bathroom mirror on her way to the door to make sure she looked respectable. She always tended to wriggle around when she was reading to stay comfortable and that had been known to lead to some unique hairstyles. Satisfied she straightened out her PJ's and opened up the door nervous about her mysterious visitor. Looking up out of habit to account for her height Levy didn't see anyone. She instantly smiled as she glanced down to see Pantherlily waiting for her patiently.

"Good evening. Oh well maybe good morning would be more appropriate. I saw your light was still on and thought i'd accompany you for a bit?" The truth was Lily had been talking with Gajeel most of the night who blatantly avoided the one thing he needed to talk about. Levy. So when Lily had finally lost Gajeel to sleep he had an inkling that Levy wouldn't mind talking a little too. Sweet Mavis these two better get together soon he thought.

"Of course Lily come on in." Levy gently shut the door behind Lily as he made his way inside her room. She walked back over to the bed sitting down with her legs crossed and held the covers up so that Lily could comfortably sit in her lap. After he jumped up and got settled Levy laid the blanket over both of them and hugged him tightly while rubbing her cheek against the top of his head.

Lily would never admit out loud that he loved being held by Levy. Her sweet and gentle nature was a often comforting change to the rough mannerisms of his iron headed best friend.

"Did you find the kiwi's we brought you back?" Levy questioned timidly.

"Ah yes, your apology for skipping out on cleaning I assume?"

"Do you forgive us?" Levy had instantly felt terrible when her and Gajeel had run away earlier that evening. She had worried herself over what Lily would do when they returned home. In an attempt to appease his potential anger Levy had suggested buying two pounds of his favorite fruit.

"Their is nothing to forgive" Lily assured Levy by gently patting her leg. "I can be rather authoritative when it comes to household maintenance due to my time in the military in Edolas. Just a habit i'm stuck with" he admitted shyly.

"Well our place does look amazing thanks to that checklist of yours." Levy crooned softly scratching behind Lily's ears.

Lily couldn't help but smile at Levy's complement "Our place does look quite nice thanks to all our hard work. Does this mean you're no longer worried about the living arrangement?"

"I think I might have overreacted. It's not as if either of you knew we would all be living together. I really don't mind it now that I've had time to think about it. I'm actually excited now, I really enjoyed our time at the cabin after, well after you know." Levy squeezed Lily into a tight hug at the twinge of heartache she felt thinking about her former guild. "And I care about you and Gajeel quite a bit, I feel really lucky to be here with you both."

Lily felt a twinge of sleepiness as he snuggled up closer with Levy in her warm embrace "It's good to hear your concerns are gone. Having you as a part of our home is really quite nice."

"Do you really think Gajeel is okay with it?" Levy whispered, she highly doubted that he would ever do anything he didn't want to. Yet Levy feared she was somehow imposing herself on Gajeel.

Lily refrained from blurting out that both Gajeel's and Levy's doubts about each other, due to their own insecurities was blocking their ability to see how in love they both were. It's not my job to explain their feelings he reminded himself. "Levy, It does Gajeel a lot of good to have you here. Besides we both know he wouldn't do anything he didn't want to."

Levy giggled at how Lily had echoed her own thoughts. "I know you're right. Perhaps this is exactly how things were supposed to work out" she smiled at the thought that somehow she was destined to intertwine paths with Gajeel.

"Somehow I think you're right" yawned Lily.

Catching Lily's yawn herself it amazed her how quickly she yearned for sleep when she stopped reading. "I think i'm ready for bed. We do have a big day tomorrow with the council!" Scooting down so she was laying in her bed Levy curled up on her side while keeping Lily tucked up in her arms.

"Sleep does sound nice." Lily's eyes were already closed. Before Levy he almost always spent his cuddly nights curled up with Gajeel. Now though he was unconsciously splitting his time between the two of them. The exceed drifted off to sleep wondering again when these two were going to figure each other out.

Gajeel laid alone in bed listening to the soft murmurs of his cat and blue haired fairy. He had woken up the moment Lily had left the room. It had taken all his self control not to snoop in and listen to their conversation. He had a nagging feeling he was somehow involved in their late night talk, suddenly the noise was gone. Focusing in on his hearing he barely heard the gentle breathing of the two little creatures. "Humph, damn cat gets to cuddle up with her whenever he wants." A pang of jealousy clasped his heart as he wished he could crawl in bed with Levy with such ease.

"What the fuck ever" flipping over so he layed on his stomach Gajeel thought about when he and Levy had been hiding from Lily. He replayed the way her body encouraged his touch, his dick twitched as he recalled the way her skin tasted under his tongue. He yearned to taste more of her as he imagined her legs spread wide over his shoulders his face buried deep into her folds, his finger and tongue inside her. His cock jumped again as he thought about her sitting on his face, grinding away on his lips and tongue until she orgasamed.

"Fuck" flipping over on his back again he readjusted the hard member that was now painfully pushing against his boxers. Stop thinking about that he pleaded with himself. She is a fucking human with needs and desires. It might not mean anything just because she grinded into me, or pushed her lips out to meet mine. "Damn it!" Sitting up in the bed Gajeel slammed his fist into his pillow. Stop. For fucks sake stop thinking about her.

He checked the breathing across the house to make sure his outburst didn't wake them. Confident they were still asleep he glanced at his clock lacrima. Damn it, the clock read 2:45 am. He grinded his teeth as he realized he would not be getting much sleep before the council trials now only later that day. It's all her fault. If she wasn't the most perfect person in the whole world I could just go to fucking bed.

He sat for a few more moments debating his options. He knew he could lay back down and not sleep, or he could let his brain play out all the perverted things he wanted to do with Levy when she had been showing off her flexibility. His decision made Gajeel stood up from his bed grabbing the lotion from his dresser drawer and headed to the bathroom, it'd be a crime to put those images to waste he thought excitedly.

Levy abruptly woke up from her peaceful sleep as a violent sneeze shook her body. Turning over to regain comfort she mumbled into her pillow "Humpf, someone must be thinking about me."

The next day Gajeel was frantically pacing the living room, he wore his standard black pants and a sleeveless green tunic. His hair hung widely around his face and back barely contained by his thick blue headband. "Woman! Let's go already!" Gajeel's voice echoed through the entire apartment, and he simply hoped it would reach the one person who needed to hear it.

"I said I'm coming! Just go I'll catch up."

Gajeel huffed loudly at Levy's response.

"Look here I am okay? Let's go!" Levy stifled a giggle at Gajeel's obvious exasperation. She knew the poor man had been filled to the brim with excitement about beating up some poor soul today. It had been a while since he had the chance to flex his muscles, and even though he wouldn't admit it Levy knew he was proud and excited to be on the council. "I'm not sorry you know. I stayed up late reading this amazing book about pirates! Do you know they don't really walk the plank?"

"Yeah yeah Shrimp. Tell me on the way! Move that little ass of yers out the door." Gajeel guided her outside there apartment. He smiled while unconsciously touching his headband as he noticed that Levy had chosen to wear a blue one as well.

Levy on the other hand puffed her cheeks out angrily and walked out the front door. She huffed down the entire flight of stairs, stomping her little feet with each step in rebellion . Lily shook his head in disappointment at Gajeel before catching up with Levy and landing in her arms.

The Iron Dragon roughly slammed the door behind his little duo and started to descend the stairs. Only in that moment did he really look at Levy's attire. She wore a tight fitting blue tank top that scooped down in the back just barely showing off her red sports bra. Her black shorts tightly cupped her ass and rested high on her legs. He hummed in approval as he took in her tiny yet sculpted thighs, she wore knee high red socks and black tennis shoes. Gajeel suddenly gulped and felt worry creep into his gut. She looks too damn perfect he growled to himself, he cracked his knuckles at the thought of anyone else admiring her perfect ass. Huffing loudly he crossed his arms and let a sour look rest on his face as he dwelled on his potential jealousy.

"We should be only a few more minutes away. You know we left early enough to stop at that corner bookstore for just a moment." Levy practically sang turning around to look at Gajeel. She gasped slightly at the dark aura that had taken over the Iron Dragon. "Are you okay" she questioned running up to him and grabbing his studded arm.

He seemed to snap back into himself before responding. "Erm, ya. Just hoping I can kick some ass today is all shortstuff " he responded by patting her head gently.

"If you say so." Though still unsure Levy turned around and kept walking with Lily flying by her side. The two excitedly looked at all the shops and vendors they wanted to go to in their new home.

Gajeel mentally slapped himself as he remembered Levy was not his girl. More importantly she wasn't anyone's girl he thought with a satisfied grin. It didn't matter who looked at her because they couldn't have her. "Damn straight" he muttered back to his own inner thoughts.

"Uh, are you talking to yourself?" Levy and Lily both asked in unison as they stopped walking to observe their partner. Gajeel slowly turned a deep shade of red before pushing past the two and stomping forward.

Lily and Levy simply locked eyes and chuckled quietly.

After much pleading Levy was able to convince the grumpy dragon that exactly eight minutes at the bookstore wouldn't hurt their arrival time. Levy, Lily and Gajeel still arrived at the Magic Council almost half an hour early even with the detour. Now the trio was being ushered into a training yard after checking in at the front desk and being lead by one of the many reptilian council workers.

The training yard was enormous, Levy began to wonder if it was the same size as the Grand Magic Games Arena. She could see divots in the grass where equipment usually rested, but today it had been cleared away to allow enough room for the battles ahead. The yard seemed to be nestled deep within the council building. Thankfully the beautiful sunny day had kept the yards giant roof to remain withdrawn. Levy always preferred natural light to artificial light and closed her eyes enjoying the sun's early morning rays.

Gajeel was radiating excitement, he rolled his shoulders and began to stretch his muscles as he eagerly awaited what was next. While his eagerness was at maximum capacity he couldn't help to admire the grace in which Levy was assessing her surroundings. One of his favorite qualities about her as team member and crush...no no no. As a team member and friend he scolded himself, was her attention to detail. He could see her mentally counting the number of doors, accessing the weather and keeping an eye out for other people. Gajeel stared in awe at her ability to be a fierce fighting and tactical companion, while also maintaining the status as the cutest and sexiest person he had ever known. Shit he thought to himself, don't think about her being sexy. He bit the inside of his cheek and turned around to adjust his cock as it threatened to make an appearance.

The reptilian personal explained the workings of their testing. First was the combat assessment and later the personality assessment. For the first test the trio were each given a magic bracelet that would record every aspect of the fight. It would watch their vitals, reaction times, and magic energy expended. The first round was to be conducted on an individual level, in short each of the Redfox team would battle alone. After the individual round the trio could work as a team through the rest of the battle skill assessment trial.

Levy looked up at the watchtower that she assumed held people watching their fights to add to the overall results. Levy felt slightly worried, she hadn't battled in a while only practicing and expanding spells. She could feel self doubt starting to cloud her mind when a familiar strong hand gripped her shoulder.

"Don't forget your spells are inventive and difficult to disarm. Your agile and have a tough offensive." Gajeel smiled down at the bluenette "You got this Shrimp". Without another word he walked over to his area of the field. Looking back at her as he entered into his starting spot he sent Levy an encouraging wink. Levy could feel herself beaming, she began to stretch and recite her spells. She could do this she happily thought to herself.

ROUND 1! INDIVIDUAL ASSESSMENT! The loudspeaker roared across the field.

The individual assessment was mesmerizing to the few granted seats in the box office high above the field. The Iron Dragon known as Gajeel demolished any one who stepped to close or failed to make a quick retreat. "His speed is unimaginable as well as his brute strength. He must be using up the majority of his power" a viewer mumbled shocked and turning pale.

"No sir" a young man responded back, feeling overwhelmed by the pure energy radiating from Gajeel. "He is hardly unlocking even an 8th of his potential!"

"That Exceed is terrifying!" A man whimpered in the corner.

"How does he use such a large sword?." Another assessor responded forgetting completely to write down notes for further evaluation. Lily was expertly wielding his over-sized weapon to slash wave and wave of attackers.

"He doesn't have a scratch on him!" Yelled another viewer.

"What about that woman? Does she control the elements themselves?" A man muttered in fear and awe.

"I know! I saw her create lighting and fire!" A large woman responded not even noticing her mouth was openly gaping. The viewers in the tower watched in amazement as the blue haired woman created a trap forcing two of her attackers into a deep pit, while another struggled to recover from her brutal Laxus inspired lighting attack.

"Outstanding" stated the man in the far corner of the box office. Never taking his eyes off of any of the fighting pairs a tall red haired man began to wonder of the true potential of the council's new acquisitions.

END OF ROUND ONE. HOUR BREAK BEFORE THE START OF TEAM ASSESSMENT. The speaker roared down to the trio below.

Gajeel loudly huffed his way over to a table that had been brought out covered with cold refreshments and food. "Not a damn challenge, not one single damn one of them brought me a fucking challenge." Gajeel practically whined the end before sitting at the table. Digging into a plate of rice balls he continued "I thought they were testing us. What a fucking waste of time." He grumbled his mouth full.

Levy and Lily both sighed and sat down in their chairs. "Maybe the team assessment will be more difficult." Lily suggested grabbing two kiwis from a large bowl in the middle of the table. He took the bowl and left the two kiwis on the plate, one for Levy and Gajeel if they chose he thought to himself happily.

While Levy was trying not to laugh at Lily's antics she glanced at Gajeel who showed no sign of wear. While Levy had taken a couple of hits she was still radiating confidence at taking on the same amount of attackers as her partners.

Gajeel in return was watching Levy closely, looking for any hidden injuries. He hummed softly at seeing she was still in good condition and eating comfortably. He felt a crooked smile creep onto his features as he felt pride swell in his chest. She did an amazing job he thought before engaging Lily in conversation.

ROUND TWO BEGINS IN FIVE MINUTES the speaker echoed across the arena.

"Are we ready team Redfox?" Gajeel boasted proudly standing from his sitting position at the table.

"You know Gajeel you should consider having something that represents all of us for our team name." Levy chastised while gently wiping her mouth with a napkin before standing up from the table.

" Oi well I could very easily make you a Redfox" he responded playfully getting down on one knee.

"Stupid stupid Gajeel!" Levy all but squeaked as she visibly turned a unique shade of scarlet. "I didn't mean that you ridiculous dragon!".

Gajeel playfully grabbed his chest and fell to the ground as if his heart had been torn out. "But it would represent us both!" He stated flashing a brilliant grin from the ground below.

Five minutes had passed since the announcement and Levy, Lily and Gajeel now stood ready to take on an army. Gajeel glanced over his teammates and grinned proudly, he looked at the determination on Levy's face and regretted not kissing her a night ago. The bell suddenly went off signaling the start of the round, looking away from the girl of his dreams Gajeel prepared for battle.

The second round had finished quickly not even leaving anyone breathing heavily. After the final battle round the team had been led to private bathrooms allowing them to clean up from their workout. Since their first assessment finished quicker than anticipated after freshening up the trio was directed to an area to be measured for their council uniforms.

"I don't think anyone has ever completed the fighting aspects of the evaluation so quickly" the reptilian personal spoke as he led the three mages into a large room.

"What a bunch of sissies, not a single good fight in any of'em." Gajeel pouted entering the room behind Levy and Lily. The three stood in awe as they entered a large room filled with mirrors, fabrics, rows of clothing and sewing machines.

"Ohhhhhh heeeeelllllllloooooo!" An exceptionally old purple haired woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere as she burst through rows of hanging fabric. She was covered in a painfully bright yellow suit with makeup that was equally bright and distracting. An utility belt wrapped around her hips filled with measuring tapes, pins, needles, string and small pieces of fabric.

Bowing down and introducing herself "I am Madame Pearl and it is your great pleasure to meet me. I am the council tailor. I create by hand and magic of course, all of the uniforms you see here and will soon be sporting yourselves." Grabbing Levy's hand Madame Pearl began directing her to a small fitting room hidden by a large thick burgundy curtain. "Well look how beautiful this little lady is. It's about time we have more estrogen around this place! All right dear since you want to be married one day if you would undress behind that curtain away from prying eyes." She spoke the last part looking directly at Gajeel.

"What do you mean undress?" Levy whispered as she was led behind the curtain.

"Oh I don't need to see it all. Just get down to your undergarments so I can measure you proper."

"Why can't you do it over my cloths?" Levy begged wrapping her arms around herself.

"Because I said so. The quicker they come off the quicker they can go back on. No hurry it up I still have to measure peeping tom and furball over their."

Gajeel and Lily both stood rooted to the spot as they heard the nicknames the eccentric lady had just used for them.

"Who the hell are you calling a peeping tom and furball over here?" Gajeel yelled stomping over towards the curtain to have it out with the damn crazy lady.

'Gajeel!" Lily transformed into his battle form and roughly grabbed his friend's arm. "You can't barge in there. Levy is having her fitting!"

"Oh. Right. I forgot." Gajeel mumbled embarrassed and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I know a peeping tom when I see one!" Madame Pearl yelled satisfactorily.

"Oi just hurry it up would you lady?" Gajeel yelled quickly losing his temper again.

Levy's fitting seem to take forever, when Madame Pearl did reappear Levy mysteriously stayed behind the curtain. "All right" Madame Pearl began "Let's do the cat, it is my understanding you have two forms? If this is true would you like a uniform for each?"

"No mam. I think I'll just have one for my battle size. And I happen to be an exceed." Lily spoke emphasizing each of his words.

"You're sassy furball is what you happen to be." Madame Pearl expertly weaved around Lily using her multiple measuring tapes to assess every part of his body for the perfect uniform. Finishing up her measurements she quickly turned around and wrote them down on a clipboard.

"All right two down one to go!" Madame Pearl wiggled her fingers at Gajeel. "I will need you to take your shirt off, the pants can stay. By the looks of it you prefer them baggy anyway."

Gajeel couldn't tell anymore what level of crazy this lady was. Wanting to get away from her as quickly as possible he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it off in one fluid motion. Gajeel did his best to stay still as Madame Pearl whirled around him. Ugh her perfume smells terrible, his nose began to burn due to the acidity level. I'm glad Levy doesn't wear shit like this he found himself thinking.

"All right peeping tom, we're all finished here." Madame Pearl hummed, pulling her pen out to finish the notes for her clipboard.

"Lady! I said i'm no peeping tom!" Gajeel bellowed.

Madame Pearl continued writing on her clipboard "I wasn't talking about you." She then pointed her pen towards the burgundy curtain. "I was talking about that little peeping tom over there."

Gajeel looked up just in time to see a tuft of blue hair disappear behind the curtain. He blushed as he suddenly realized that he was the one being spied on. He tried to hide his smile as he put his shirt back on.

Oh my sweet Mavis. Did he see me?! Levy had hurled her little body backwards still hiding behind the curtain in her attempt to hide the fact that she had indeed been peeping on Gajeel. Embarrassment began to creep into Levy as she hoped desperately that Gajeel didn't see her. She shut her eyes only to find herself replaying the way Gajeel had taken his shirt off. She had started to count the scars that graced his back, finding herself wondering what they would feel like underneath her fingers. Distracted from that she imagined being wrapped in his studded arms, or pinned by them in his bed. Levy squeezed her eyes tighter as she remembered the concentration Gajeel seemed to be expending while having his measurements taken. His eyes had been closed something she wasn't used to seeing. She was curious to know if they kissed would he keep his eyes opened or closed.

Madame Pearl's voice broke Levy's thoughts. "Well you're all done here. Let's go grab your escort so you can go on wherever. Should only take a couple of days to have these uniforms put together."

Lily still in his battle form followed Madame Pearl out the room. He silently stopped Gajeel who began to follow him. Lily shook his head and nodded towards the curtain where Levy still hadn't appeared from.

Catching on Gajeel felt his blush return. He waited until Lily and Madame Pearl had left before listening in on Levy's breathing. He smirked as he heard her rapid heart and short breaths, no fun being caught is it shrimp he thought to himself.

"Oi. Shortcake you better be dressed." Without warning Gajeel threw open the curtain to reveal Levy fully dressed standing against the wall. Gajeel felt slightly disappointed that she did have her cloths back on.

Levy knew instantly that she had been caught. Gajeel was blushing and that only prompted hers to deepen. She looked up at him embarrassed and unsure.

"Ya know shrimp. I didn't know someone so little could be such a pervert." Gajeel slowly closed the distance between them placing one hand on the wall beside her head.

"I'm not a pervert." Levy whispered placing her hands on her hips.

Putting both hands on the wall he leaned down to look her in the eyes completely serious he asked "Did you like it?"

Fuck. Gajeel wished he could stuff his question back into his mouth. He wasn't sure what prompted him to ask that, damn it why did I have to be so direct he wondered. His eyes didn't leave hers even as he battled with himself.

Levy couldn't figure out what was happening. She was pretty sure Gajeel was asking her a serious question. What if I said yes she wondered. His gaze refused to let her look away, she suddenly imagined what would happen if she was honest with him about how she felt. Would he accept her? Would he want her back?

Gajeel was beginning to panic as Levy remained quite. Shit he thought, why would I ask her a question like that. "They do say it's the quiet ones that are pervs" he spoke pushing away from Levy slightly. "Well shrimp here's the deal. Either you tell me if you liked what you saw or we make it a fair trade and you show me a little something." Gajeel was hoping that Levy would refuse to do either and he could let her and himself off the hook.

Levy seriously considered taking her top off before confessing she liked looking at Gajeel half naked. But she reminded herself they were hiding in a room located in a place they were currently employed. She felt faint at the idea of being told she was fired for a job she hadn't started for seducing a coworker. Balling her hands into little fists she reminded herself that words were her specialty. Deciding to take a risk, pushing off the wall Levy gracefully ducked under Gajeel's arm planning to say _Your body is incredible Gajeel. I wish I could have seen more of you and gazed at you longer_. Instead what came out was "Incredible. You longer."

Oh no. Betrayed by her words and drowning in embarrassment Levy rushed to walk away from Gajeel. Speed walking to the door she couldn't help but bury her face in her hands at how disastrous she felt the encounter had been.

The words rang clear in his ears. Incredible you longer? From Levy Mcgarden the queen of words and intellectual prowess all she could muster was gibberish. His brain flipped through the possibilities of what it meant until he landed on the one he was most sure about. She's flustered. He whipped around to watch her leave the room. She's embarrassed he concluded as he attempted to sort out his thoughts. He recalled the clear and articulate way that Levy interacted with others he wracked his brain to think of any other time she had been so flustered words failed her. Walking out the door to meet up with others a little more of Gajeel's self hate was overrun by his love for Levy. Just maybe he thought with a smile. Just maybe she likes me too.

Pretending as always nothing had happened Gajeel and Levy met up with Lily. Who was patiently waiting with a council personnel to be led to there next stop. Lily raised his eyebrow at Gajeel in question, his only response was a we'll talk about is later face.

"All right. This is the final round of your assessment. This is the personality aspect which will be lead by our lead psychologist." The council worker politely bowed low and pointed into yet another room the trio was to go into.

"Please take a seat. My name is Zheno Wyverstone I will be conducting your final examination." Walking up to Levy who was first to enter the room he gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I am very excited to work with you. I have already heard of your amazing feats in your physical combat test."

Gajeel bit the inside of cheek to hold off the growl boiling in his gut. He had officially decided he hated the way this Zheno man smelled, looked, spoke, breathed and especially hated the way he had kissed Levy's hand when introducing himself.

Levy was still excited for the personality assessment, even though she was annoyed at the man in the office who had kissed her hand as an introduction. Yuck. Even so she noticed he was one of the most well dressed men she had ever seen. His shoulder length red hair was well groomed and his council garbs seemed to be hand tailored with unique coloring of deep shades of maroon and gold. Not very council like she found herself thinking. His office seem to represent his inner scholar as books, potions, strange mathematical and astronomical devices covered the shelves.

Zheno had instantly noticed how quickly the Iron Dragon had stiffened when he took the blue haired girl's hand and kissed it in greeting . Interesting he thought to himself continuing to act aloof. Zheno began his speech about the importance of the personality test in a wizards jobs and expectations within the council. While he spoke his rehearsed lines he watched the interaction of the group in front of him. Unknown to them their assessment had started the moment they walked into the room.

While the blue haired girl and the exceed payed rampant attention to him the dragon slayer didn't seem to care one bit about the man speaking in front of him. Instead the Iron Dragon was focused on the girl beside him, his eyes constantly watching her movements. Quite interesting Zheno thought to himself.

"In short summary your job is to take down and capture dark wizards." Zheno began. "It is my job to assess your mental problem solving, natural moral compass and cognitivity to ensure you are able to adapt in stressful situations."

What the hell is he talking about Gajeel wondered. Does he not know we were Fairytail wizards? Gajeel sighed at himself when he realized what he had just thought. Natsu's voice surfaced from his memory as he thought about all the times flame brain had proudly spoken those words. Well at least it's true Gajeel admitted to himself.

"Now for the fun part. The following is a questionnaire." Standing up Zheno went around his desk and handed each of them a stack of papers. Please take the time to thoroughly read, review and answer each question. No answer is either right or wrong, just stick with your gut and respond accordingly. This is all about you as individuals so please do not talk amongst yourselves." Sitting back down Zheno nodded encouragingly toward the three in front of him.

Question 1. Their is only good or evil, no in between. Agree or disagree? Shit Gajeel thought to himself. I don't know. He thought back to Master Jose, definitely fucking evil. His stomach turned as he remembered the man he himself used to be. But then he thought about Crime Sorcière, how they turned it all around. Disagree.

Question 5. Plans should be followed to their original creation with disregard to new information Agree or Disagree. Lily thought back to his time in Edolas, and the changes that were made to introduce him to his new life. Disagree.

Question 12. You feel confident in speaking clearly with the ability to communicate effectively. Agree or Disagree? I think so Levy thought. She instinctively turned to look at the man beside her, I guess he is the exception she thought wistfully. Wow she thought, he looks really sexy concentrating that hard while reading. She stifled her giggles and looked back down at her papers to hide her blush. Really now, here I am trying to prove my worthiness to work in the magic council and I'm just gawking at Gajeel. Reining in her focus Levy went back to work. Agree.

Question 31. When encountering individuals, people, or countries that differ in your beliefs or theories it is better to avoid confrontation even in the event that an innocent person will be hurt, maimed or killed in the process. Agree or disagree. Fucking hell I'm barely halfway through this Gajeel realized. He thought about the question some more. If their belief is to hurt other people it's my job to help those in need. Especially those that are weaker, he glanced at Levy while this thought ran through his brain. Disagree.

Question 52. It is dangerous to create teams that harbor feelings either friendly or intimate as these relationships will most likely negatively affect productivity and effectiveness. Agree or Disagree? Darn, Levy thought I'm almost done. She reread the question thinking about the years she spent in shadow gear with her two best friends. What about the bonds needed to survive Tenrou Island? That's what makes a strong team she thought. Or an amazing guild. Her eyes filled with tears as she circled her response. Disagree.

An hour later Zheno held each of the individuals questionnaires. "After reviewing your assessments I will submit my paperwork to the current council and they will grant your titles. For you Mr. Redfox it is already guaranteed that you will be titled a Captain. As for you Miss Levy and Pantherlily when your assessments have been analyzed in full you will be granted your ranking. Assignments are always hand chosen for you. Since you have a strong working relationship already the majority of your missions will likely be team based with either the three of you or with a team in your command." Grabbing the papers of his desk and standing he concluded "You're each smart wizards, this work should be a smooth transition from your previous guild work."

Zheno made his last statement directly at Levy and watched as she visibly began to shrink. He didn't miss the way her smile fell or how her eyes turned glassy. Hmmm still a sensitive subject the observant man thought. Walking away from his desk he handed each of them a large stack of papers."Well that concludes the assessments unless you have immediate questions. It will take about three to five days to have your skill assessments to be finalized, but that gives plenty of time for your uniforms to be made. After that you'll be set up on your first mission. During that time please read through these contracts. It outlines all of your job expectations, benefits, and so on." Opening the door to his office it was quite obvious to the other three people in the room the meeting was now over.

Levy battled internally to ask the three hundred or so questions that had popped into her head. She sighed though as she recognized they were being dismissed and mentally noted how rude it was to ask if they had questions without actually waiting for a response. She hugged her paperwork close to her chest and eased her annoyance by concluding that a majority of her questions probably had answers in the contract she was holding.

Leaving Zheno's office Gajeel sniffed the air recognizing a familiar scent. "Well i'll fucking be."

"Well well well. What do we have here? What kind of ruffians would seek work in a place like this?" The familiar voice echoed in the hallway as Mest pushed off against the wall he had been patiently waiting on.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya beauties!

Thank you again and again all over for waiting for this update! I know that it was a long one and I do not intend to make this a habit. I did want to let all of you know that this story is canon. I don't think I every clarified that. After this chapter that might seem confusing but trust me my little lovies I already have this story pretty well mapped out specifically the ending. (No worries dearies the ending is nowhere in sight! We have barely gotten started!)

I hope you have all been well and surrounded by good vibes. I am so thankful to each and everyone of you that reads, comments, reviews and checks out this story. I love your feedback! The good, bad and the ugly. I do try to implement your thoughts as best I can. Anyway the truth is I adore each of you!

As always this is rated M. I'm a lass with needs and foreplay goes a long way ;). I want to make these two little lovebirds learn every part of each other while simultaneously filling the world with smut.

As always I own nothing when it comes to Fairy Tail, except the dirty thoughts inside my head!

To-da-loo my loves!

xoxo

Chapter 7

"Mest ?" Lily spoke up genuinely excited to see his former guild mate. "What are you doing here?"

"Well when I heard that you three had accepted the council's job offer I knew I needed to come see you. Besides I have graciously volunteered to complete your orientation." He concluded by sarcastically bowing down.

"Oh it is lovely to see you!" Levy didn't realize how much joy she could feel just from seeing a familiar face.

Mest smiled at Levy before responding. "Well I heard you three did some serious damage in the battle assessment. Shall we celebrate your success and finish off orientation over some food and drinks?"

"Hell yes, let's get a move on." Gajeel had taken about all he could of being studied and observed.

Lily snuggled in Levy's arms who walked behind Gajeel and Mest all tied in conversation as the former guild members made their way out of the council building and to a nearby bar.

"So you don't know where anyone else is?" Levy asked trying to calm her fluttering heart as is filled with hope.

Lily comfortingly squeezed Levy's hand as he remained wrapped in her arms, he had already guessed the answer to her question.

"I'm afraid not." Mest responded glancing away from the hopeful bluenett's eyes. "I don't have the resources to find everyone. Even if I did, I'm not sure that Master would want me using my time to bring everyone back together. My focus now is rebuilding the council."

Levy felt her disappointment hit hard on the hope that she could see some of her friends. "Who are the new members?" Levy asked curious as to why she hadn't thought about it before.

"Oh you haven't heard?" Mest chuckled "The Wizard Saints are accepting roles within the council."

"Even Master?" Gajeel questioned, having been listening in on the conversation.

Mest glanced his way "No, not Master. But we do have Jura and Warrod. You will meet with them both soon. In fact this new era of the council will have you working quite closely with them. We want to avoid them seeming mysterious or disconnected with the actual happenings in Fiore. I wouldn't doubt they will be choosing the majority of your missions."

Gajeel didn't respond. Instead he quietly continued to walk now behind the others. He was still paying rapt attention to their conversation and admiring the subtle shifts in Levy's hips as she walked.

"Here we are team Redfox. This bar isn't favored by most council personal, but it's conveniently close by." Mest walked through the door and led the others to a table in the far corner.

Levy glanced around the bar as she followed her way to the table. While the interior was clean it's years showed heavily in it's scratched counter tops, mismatched chairs, and peeling paint. Few windows brought in natural light leaving the interior quite dull. It was obvious to Levy why it wasn't favored by those living a more elite lifestyle.

As always when entering a new environment Gajeel was ready for anything. He casually closed the distance between himself and Levy while assessing his surroundings. Gajeel towered behind her and glared into any of the male eyes who dared to stare at her to long. One such drunk man failed to recognize the ownership Gajeel was placing on Levy and dared to let his stare linger. When the man finally did look away from her and notice the man behind her he began to violently tremble.

Gajeel was boring daggers into the man that had sleazy gazed at Levy's body. Gajeel let his fangs lengthen and shadows begin to pull off his body, his eyes glowing crimson he slowly with one clawed finger symbolically pulled it across his throat and then mouthed the word "mine".

The drunk man now understanding the mistake he made looking at the beautiful blunette quickly threw money on the bar and ran out the door knocking over a chair.

"What's his problem?" Lily questioned as a drunk man ran out the door

"Beats me" Gajeel responded back to his normal form grabbing a seat at the secluded table so that Levy could take her seat. "Why the privacy?" he directed at Mest with his mouth full of fork he had grabbed from the table taking a seat himself.

Mest smirked knowingly "Oh that. I think it's just out of habit. All my years needing secrecy and infiltration. But anyway I do technically have to finish up your orientation so this isn't a bad spot." He looked around until he found a waiter to wave over.

"What can I get started for you today?" The server asked politely. "We have plenty of specials if you want to hear those today?"

Levy who had already read the menu three times spoke up first "I would like the steak teriyaki wrap with a lemonade please."

Gajeel could not for life of him figure out why it turned him on that Levy had ordered steak. He briefly imagined her naked tearing apart a large cut of rare meat with her hands and teeth. For fucks sake let that be the dragon talking he thought as he prepared to order. "Miso Tuna with a side of fried pork, vegetable rice and a beer."

Lily was wondering why Gajeel was blushing so furiously after Levy ordered her food. Humph probably being a pervert he chuckled to himself. "Avocado and tuna wrap with a kiwi juice." Lily couldn't help but think of Happy at his own order of fish. I do miss that little blue ball of joy he found himself thinking. He realized he should go visit the other exceeds soon and let them know of of his new location should they need him.

"And i'll take the pork and egg ramen noodle bowl with a beer as well" Mest spoke up while sliding his utensils onto his lap as he had watched Gajeel munch on his second set.

"I'll have that right out for you." the waiter mumbled scribbling down the orders.

Mest waited for the waiter to leave before starting up the conversation. "I'm really glad you are all here. I'm sure it's odd seeing me, but it's my job to help rebuild the council. Within that I think the three of you will make quite the formidable team. Gajeel you will be heading the Custody Enforcement Unit, with both Pantherlily and Levy in your squad."

"Are you saying I get to arrest people after I beat them up?" Gajeel spoke excitedly while slamming his fist into a table causing the top of the wood to crack in his excitement.

"Here are your drinks, the food will be out shortly." The conversation halted as the waiter returned and placed the drinks on the table while eyeing Gajeel apprehensively.

Gajeel glared at the waiter, while pointing at the damage he inflicted on the table he said "I saw a bug."

Mest, Lily and Levy all failed in trying to stifle their laughter. The waiter who couldn't tell if he was being lied to or not so he nodded awkwardly and walked away.

Gajeel felt the side of his lip twitch as he wanted to join in on the giggles erupting around the table "What's so damn funny?"

'You saw a bug?" Levy tried to mimicked his deep voice which caused Mest and Lily to enter hysterical laughter.

"Gihihi. It's just a table. He shouldn't have looked at me like I was going to break everything in the place." Gajeel was no longer able to hold in his laughter. He couldn't help but join in after seeing how funny Levy thought his response was along with her trying to mimic him. Damn I love her laugh he thought as he watched the shapes of her lips as she giggled.

"Whew. Gajeel that was funny. Thank you for making me laugh." Levy felt overwhelmed with happiness being surrounded by friends. It reminds me of being back at the guild she suddenly realized, she looked around almost expecting to see Natsu and Happy devouring a large meal with Lucy yelling at them to slow down. Or a drunk Cana napping on a large wooden table. Looking back at her own table Levy refused to wallow in sadness and instead focus on the time at hand. She glanced at the friends she was surrounded by now and smiled. This feels like home too she thought to herself while gazing at the Iron Dragon.

Without even realizing it Levy had sent Gajeel one of her best smiles when she had thanked him for making her laugh. He felt his throat constrict at how cute and beautiful the woman was sitting next to him. Was that smile truly all for me he wondered in awe of how such a simple thing was making him giddy. He had never felt such an overwhelming urge to hug her, to grab her hand, or cover her in gentle kisses. I want to make you laugh everyday he thought as he watched her look around the room. He looked away right before she turned to him, his years of regret echoing out to reminded himself he would never be worthy of her heart.

The food suddenly arrived and Mest alone was left speaking between bites as he concluded the trio's orientation. "In reality it is similar to the guild. You will be given assignments and mostly be left with your own skills and abilities to complete them." Mest took a small bite before continuing " Naturally you will be provided resources through the council. Levy for example you will have access to the entire library."

"The council library?!" Levy shot out of her chair at record speeds. "How did I forget to ask if I would be able to enter the library? Oh this is wonderful! You know I have sent dozens of requests through years to use those resources and be denied every time." A strange aura took over the bluenette as she violently stabbed her wrap. "All the years of waiting to know what pages lay hidden in that library. Finally!" Grabbing her purse Levy made to leave from the table as Gajeel gently grabbed the back of her shirt.

The Iron Dragon smirked as he held Levy back from running out the front door. "Uh shrimp. Where are ya going?"

"To. The. Library. Weren't you listening? Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this moment?" Levy was almost screaming as her small body shook with excitement and joy.

Mest laughed at Levy's excitement "Well Levy you actually won't have a pass until you get your uniforms. All of your authority records are stored in the uniform, so any area that you can enter the doors will open automatically so long as you have the clearance"

"And if we don't have the clearance" Lily questioned.

Setting his utensils back on the table now that he had finished eating Mest looked to Lily " If you don't have clearance the door simply won't open. On the other hand you can be given temporary clearance by a superior so long as they see fit." Finishing off his beer and wiping his face Mest looked back to Levy who was sitting back in her seat. He immediately noticed that Gajeel's arm now rested on the back of her seat and her chair was scooched closer to him. Are they a couple finally Mest began to wonder, it's really about time. "Anyway, you will have access to a majority of the building. The largest difference will be the after each mission you will have to create a detailed report of the events that occurred. If it was a success, failure, and so on."

His mouth still somewhat full Lily questioned "Is failure as simple as failing to catch the assigned target?"

Mest nodded that this was correct "Yes. The basic goal of your squad is to find dangerous wizards and bring them in custody here to the council. After that they will attend trial and be given a fate. But your three main goal is to capture these individuals and groups. Missions can be very time sensitive as well. Our information can be quickly outdated in regards to someone's locations and general activity. In reality all you can be given is the information that has currently been collected, the rest will be up to your team to complete the mission."

"Sounds to me like all we're doing is beating people up before I arrest them. Gihi. This might be the best damn job ever." Gajeel gently ruffled Levy's hair while looking at her "and the best team ever."

Levy who had still been pouting about not being allowed in the library immediately felt a hot blush creep into her cheeks at Gajeel's comment and the ways his eyes met hers. Smiling from ear to ear "We make a great team" never letting her eyes leave his. She knew that she was not only referring to his own comment but the love she felt for him. Deep in her heart Levy knew that she loved Gajeel, she only wondered what place her love had in their new life together. Levy was sure she saw a slight blush on Gajeel's cheeks as his eyes looked into hers, she looked away unsure of the question in his eyes.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at Levy's comment. He wanted more than anything else for her words to have more meaning. He yearned to be a team member with her and a partner. A life partner, no he thought. A mate. I want her to be my forever. He turned his gaze away from her, his heart calling out to let his love meet hers.

Levy looked down at her empty plate and twisted her napkin nervously. Confusion clouded her thoughts as she thought back to each of the times her and Gajeel had almost kissed, every time they had hugged, each of the times he had saved her. Her heart fluttered as she recalled each of the ways he showed concern. There it is she thought as she tore her napkin to shreds, concern doesn't mean love. And the almost kisses never happened, picking up the pieces of her napkin she dumped them on her plate. Where does this love go she wondered. Pushing her thoughts aside and tuning back into the conversations at the table Levy decided to tuck her confusion away for later.

"That really covers everything." Mest concluded laying down enough jewels to cover everyone's meal. "Like I said I think you will find this work familiar and satisfying. Naturally you are expected to uphold council protocols but this job leaves you a lot of freedom and the ability to be" laughing gently he went on "well the ability to be a little unofficial."

Having all finished their meals the former guild mates left the bar and momentarily lingered outside.

"It had been great seeing you." Lily spoke up first, quite pleased to have seen Mest.

"Indeed. It really is pleasant seeing familiar faces. I have a lot of work to do here. But I'm sure we will see each other around."

Levy scooped up Lily into her arms as she spoke "Thank you for lunch and orientation. I hope we see you soon!"

Mest nodded in agreement and turned to leave, he slowed down as he walked past Gajeel whispering "You know Gajeel as a council member you really shouldn't threaten bar patrons that aren't dangerous wizards."

Gajeel glanced sideways at Mest, one eyebrow raised. "I personally don't have a problem threatening assholes."

"So are all men who appreciate women assholes, or just those that appreciate Levy?" Mest whispered walking away.

"Humph" Gajeel turned back towards his woman and cat. Looking at Levy he couldn't help but smile as he agreed that any man who dared to gaze at her besides himself was an asshole.

Bellies full with a long day at the council the trio walked through the city towards home. Lily decided to fly into town and explore the grocery store and pick up snacks enough to last the rest of the night.

"Ya know I just wanted a good fucking fight today" Gajeel moaned as thought back to the combat test from earlier.

Levy who was gleefully imagining what the inside of the council library looked like finally noticed Gajeel's attitude. He walked beside her slouching and kicking the small objects that littered the sidewalk. Levy giggled as she realized that he was pouting and couldn't help but to find it adorable. "You better stop pouting or I'll hold off on making you iron for a week." Levy laughed loudly at Gajeel's abrupt reaction to her statement.

"Oi! I ain't pouting woman!" Gajeel almost roared. "Stop laughing, it ain't funny. Telling a grown man he's pouting and holding off on his favorite food!"

Levy continued to laugh as she kept walking towards home knowing that Gajeel would follow her. Even if she was aggravating him a little bit she knew it would cheer him up quicker if she pulled him out of his thoughts and helped him forget his disappointment from the fights earlier that day.

Two can play this game Gajeel thought to himself, who does this shrimp think she is. Excited and instantly losing his sulky attitude he began to speak loudly. "Lily sure does take a long time to do his shopping. Damn cat spends half an hour picking out his kiwis. Tis a shame cus we would have plenty of time to explore. Even double back to that bookstore we were in earlier." Gajeel sucked in his breath at the speed in which Levy turned around and eyed him.

"What did you say?" she whispered only loudly enough of his dragon ears to hear. Placing his hands behind his head and over playing the casualness of the situation Gajeel smirked at Levy before responding "Oh ya know, it's just I've been friends with Lily a long time and I know we would have plenty of time to explore and be home before dinner is all." He could see her cracking as the battle of wills began.

Levy had incorrectly assumed that by teasing the dragon and walking away he would chase after her in some way. Yet Gajeel quickly catching on was determined to have Levy following him instead. Levy stayed facing him and tentatively took a step forward "I did mention I saw another book on pirates didn't I? Except this one is a story, but based on my previous research of this title it's supposed to align with an accurate description of pirate lifestyles." Levy took another step forward mumbling quietly now "I mean it's no big deal if I follow Gajeel instead. What would he be winning anyway? I mean wouldn't I be the real winner because i'm getting a book in the end."

Gajeel stared transfixed at the woman in front of him. She was working on her third unsure step towards him and he quickly took the opportunity to admire how little her feet were. She looked up at him and he awkwardly averted his gaze, not wanting to be caught admiring her so openly. Still looking away he noticed the late afternoon sun and wondered briefly if any of his old guild mates were seeing the same horizon. Distancing himself from sad thoughts he tuned back into Levy's mumbling. At hearing her admit defeat his head cocked to the side while his angular face pulled into a smug smirk. Gajeel grunted in quite approvement.

Levy had made up her mind, she rationalized that getting a book was a far greater reward than winning this little game of wills and him following her home. Setting her shoulders she looked up at Gajeel ready to walk over to him, but stopped instantly teetering slightly as she quickly stomped her foot back down. Gajeel's entire body was dripping with smug confidence, her anger quickly flared as she took in the cockiness he radiated. His posture blatantly calling her out on giving up so quickly on the game she started. Her hands formed little fists as she brought them up to rest on her hips, locking eyes with Gajeel she pointed a finger at him before wildly yelling "Solid Script Fog!" Her hands moved intricately while she widened her stance to stabilize her magical flow.

"What the fuck?!" Gajeel had instinctively brought his arms to cover his face when he saw Levy enter an attack stance. He wondered what had transpired in her mind when her soft brown eyes has suddenly looked determined and furious. Her face had hardened as she looked him over, suddenly self conscious he worried what he did to influence such a rapid change in her demeanor.

The fog was clinging to him, it's thickness preventing any of his senses to register his surroundings. Even his ears seemed unusually clogged as he slunk down to assess his situation. The lower he brought his body the thicker it seemed to become, thinking about Levy's own height he decided to stand instead at his full height. As he had guessed Levy had failed to account for the extra height Gajeel had over the average man. While still cloudy he could at least see the building to his right enough to launch himself up. Shoving off from the ground he landed against the buildings wall. Sinking his iron claws into the concrete he used only one arm to hold himself up. He leaned out against the building checking to see if Levy was buried in the fog.

"Damn shrimp. What the hell are you playing at." He mumbled when he still didn't see her. Gajeel studied the ground below, Levy was no where within his sight. He gulped at the thought of her running away alone with dark approaching in a city neither of them knew very well. Suddenly he saw a shimmer at the end of the street, instinctively he knew it was magic and it just happened to be the same exact shade of blue as her hair. Pushing his feet against the wall he crouched low and used his powerful legs to launch him a great distance into the street below.

Gajeel's large form still managed to land quietly on the street below, his breathing remained calm and controlled as he gazed on the blue wispy scrawling only a few yards away now. He jogged ensuring his steps remained muffled, the closer he came upon his target the more he began to realize they were words. They were gliding softly in the air shimmering brightly, flowing up and down as if rolling in the oceans waves. When he slowed down to finally stop he instantly recognized her writing and magic energy, reading the words greedily his mouth gaped open at her message.

Catch me if you can.

Gajeel had been standing in the same exact spot for almost five minutes now. Levy's message had finally dissipated with the grace of a ballerina leaving the stage, her words shimmering back into nothingness. The human part of Gajeel was shrinking away into the deepest part of himself. While it ran away it was simultaneously shoving his dragon instincts to the forefront of his mind. A chase. How long he wondered had it been since he hunted. He had no need in recent weeks to chase evil doers, or even hunt the land for food. Levy's game was dangerously close to sending Gajeel over the edge as the hunt for her initiated a far different desire. He wanted her. Craved her bare flesh to be pushed against him, shivered at the thought of devouring her wet mound while simultaneously rubbing and pinching her nipples.

Still rooted to the spot the Iron Dragon battled internally to calm his desire. Levy wasn't a job nor was she a potential meal. She was a female he longed for. A potential mate his instinct bellowed. Falling to the ground Gajeel violently bit his tongue desperately hoping the pain could gain him some control. Tasting blood with no register of hurt Gajeel knew in that moment he was absolutely fucked. He groaned as his human nature was finally shoved aside and the instinct that gave him the title Dragon Slayer took over.

His body hummed with power as his green magical aura glowed in the darkening street. His senses sharpening, shadows leaping around his body while he found her scent. Pulling his shadows to form a cloak around his skin all that was visible were red crimson eyes. He inhaled deeply and filled his nostrils with her unique scent. He smelled her floral shampoo, the sunshine that had tinted her cheeks, even the light sweat that had broken out on her skin from her fresh adrenaline. Gajeel groaned as he caught a whiff of excitement, while not necessarily sexual it only heightened his urges to hunt her down. Grunting incoherently he mumbled "I'm coming for you. And you better be ready to give me a prize when I find you."

Levy's heart was racing. She calculated that is was beating faster now than it was during the examination earlier that day. She wiped sweat off her brow and kneeled down gracefully to rub it into the ground. Feeling the stickiness of her headband she took it off and rubbed it too into the broken pavement. She grinned happily at her hide and seek tactics while promptly turning around to run back the way she came.

Gajeel was jogging through city streets following the trail of his desire. Her smell became stronger as her sweating increased. Excitement still tinged her aroma and Gajeel's brain was in overdrive at the game she was leading him on. Suddenly her smell was overwhelming, Gajeel growled longley searching for the source. His nose led him to the ground a few feet ahead, crouching down balancing on the balls of his feet he could see where her tiny hand had rubbed the ground. He leaned even closer and was able to smell the ink that remained on her fingers from the paperwork earlier in the day.

Swiftly jumping up he continued to scrounge around the area where her scent stopped. Finding nothing he glanced at the ground below and put his tracking skills to use. Laughing loudly he smiled as he refound her path. "Making me work for it are you shrimp. Oh are you in for it when I find you." He retraced her steps slowly ensuring his assumption was correct. Levy had purposefully overwhelmed one spot with her scent to distract him from her cold trail. Only by looking at her tracks was he able to identify that she had retraced her steps. A sense of pride entered Gajeel as he remembered the day he took Levy out for training. He recalled explaining this simple yet effective method when trying to get someone off your trail. Saving the memory for another time Gajeel refocused on the hunt and bolted forward to claim his prize.

Levy eyes were lidded as she forced her breathing to level out. She rested high in a flowering tree that was also found in Magnolia. She remembered how it's powerful scent had always bothered Natsu and was hoping it would do the same to Gajeel. Her eyes flew open when she heard the distinct sound of someone starting to climb the tree from below.

Gajeel prepared to see it didn't miss this time where Levy had detoured from her original trial. While her scent wasn't their immediately he found it just a few steps down another street. He continued to jog, concluding she must have jumped from the original scent trail to start the second not wanting a direct give away to her new path. Gajeel wasn't able to deny to himself that he was becoming increasingly turned on by Levy's skill and caution. She was creating a crafty puzzle begging him to put the pieces together, his instincts continued to push him forward to complete her assigned tasks. He now simultaneously followed her scent and physical trail until it led him to a park surrounded by large familiar looking trees.

Her scent was everywhere now, he wasn't able to follow any direction that didn't have her in the air. Wandering in large circles he tried to find a place where she hadn't been but it was impossible, until he went beyond the trees. Stopping his movements completely he assessed his surroundings again. The park had the usual accommodations, flower gardens weaved in and out of walk ways. Seats were scattered in random spots to view the small pond or admire the wildlife. No large trees were inside the park instead they created a wall of sorts around the clearing where the walking trails continued outward between them, eventually out of sight hidden behind their thick branches."Gihihih. I have you now." Running a full circle outside of the clearing he couldn't find her scent anywhere. Pivoting mid run he changed direction to run the inner circle of trees. Now her smell was everywhere. Completing another circle and content with his find Gajeel began to climb each tree a couple of feet until he found the one she had climbed up.

Levy's heart was pounding in her ears while she screamed internally worrying about the person making their ascent towards her. She quickly glanced around searching for another branch she could climb or jump to until she made it into a different tree. Adjusting herself slightly so she was squatting on her feet she angled her body to look behind the large tree trunk. She studied the foliage struggling to differentiate between the leaves and branches. She mentally chastised herself for not creating an escape plan earlier. Without the use of her solid script light she couldn't see in the heavy darkness surrounding her. Concluding it was better than nothing she prepared her body to leap for a branch that was conveniently close to another tree. Pushing off with all her might to adjust for her short height Levy screamed when she felt a large hand grip her ankle mid air.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screaming for all she was worth out of shock and surprise she began to kick when another hand wrapped around to cover her mouth. Levy hadn't realized how far up she had climbed until she was rapidly falling to the ground below. Forgetting her fear of the form now gripping her tight against a broad chest she closed her eyes and screamed into the hand over her mouth.

Gajeel was doing his best to concentrate on landing both him and Levy safely. He desperately hoped he would never forget the look of surprise that had come across her face when he grabbed her and stopped her escape. He was laughing now as he kept her small form tucked into his chest with one arm wrapped around her torso and the other covering her mouth. "Gihihihi!" Gajeel's eyes were watering as his laughter cracked into the still night air.

Landing with a thud Gajeel's laughter began to die down as he slightly released the grip in which he had Levy pushed against himself. "Oi shrimp I have never heard or seen you being startled so bad." Gajeel chuckled shaking Levy lightley.

Levy wanted to pout for a variety of reasons. One she had definitely lost this round of hide and seek. Two she was painfully embarrassed at how much she had been startled in the tree, and three while Gajeel had released his hold on her she was still gripping onto him for dear life.

Gajeel thanked Mavis that the combination of Levy's cuteness and his own desire to keep her safe had snapped him out of his primal urges to ravage her in the tree only a few moments ago. He had been waiting in the branch right below her desperately battling with himself to appease his desire. By completing her tasks his dragon instinct was ramming against his brain to claim her, it was as if she had initiated a mating game. _Catch me if you can._ The image had fluttered in his mind while he sunk his clawed fingers into the tree trunk. He recalled looking up at her and seeing the curve of her ass from his position below. His control had broke as he looked at her perfect legs his instinct urging him to finally kiss her. As he reached to yank her down to him she had jumped. Fear had gripped him as his eyesight registered she would miss her targeted landing. Forgetting his urges he leapt behind her and grabbed the only part he could reach.

Gajeel shuddered at the rerun of what he had wanted to do to her before she had jumped. He checked on Levy who still rested in his arms unusually quiet. He pulled her up higher struggling to ensure she avoided noticing his growing member. While his instinct to claim her had subsided the urge to be with her remained.

"Cat got your tongue shortcake? Usually when someone wins something you're supposed to congratulate them. Never took you to be a sore loser." Gajeel boasted proudly trying to gain the bluenette's attention.

Huffing loudly and crossing her arms she responded "Yes yes you win. I really thought I was going to win. I doubled back and everything." Her lower lip poked out as she pouted.

Closing his eyes Gajeel demanded his lust to stop inputting messages into his brain. All he could visualize behind his closed eyes was rubbing his cock against her soft pouty lips before plunging into her mouth. "You did a great job shorty." He spoke gruffly. Setting her down gently on a park bench so she could stand and be a little closer to his height. "I'm real impressed with your tactics. Catching me off guard helped ya out though." He added to push her buttons.

"I really did a good job?" Ignoring the jab completely Levy was overjoyed to hear his compliment.

"Of course you did a good job. You've been trained by the absolute best." Smilingly widely Gajeel leaned in closer to Levy. His voice became husky as he asked "What's my prize for winning though?"

Levy was dumbfounded as Gajeel suddenly went from playful to seductive. She stayed standing on the bench unable to register where her arms were. Gajeel kept coming closer to her until finally he was only a few inches away from her face. She couldn't determine if she should bring him closer or push him away. Wasn't he just teasing her anyway she worried? Trying to look away she felt hands gently grab each side of her face. Levy let him tilt her head softly to look up at him, she had to admire the wildness of his features. His eyes seemed a darker red than usual, they looked like smoldering coals she thought to herself. He had stopped her face a mere breath away from his, in that moment she knew he was asking permission to kiss her. Her heart beat erratically in her chest. She had wanted this for so long, closing her eyes Levy shoved her face forward and shut her eyes.

"Who goes there? No one is allowed in the parks at night!" with flash lacrimas shining there direction Gajeel and Levy were interrupted as police began running over to inspect the park intruders.

"Shit. Gihihihi looks like we got to make a run it." Without a second thought Gajeel snatched Levy off the park bench and set her on the ground. "Come on shortcake let's get out of here."

Levy nodded her head in agreement already running the opposite direction of the voices getting quieter in the distance behind her.

Gajeel caught up in the excitement roared into the star filled night sky, he laughed as he tried to remember the last time he had been forced to run from the law.

The small scribe and Iron Dragon ran for all their worth out of the unfamiliar park and into the streets of the city. Levy unsure of her location was thankful of Gajeel's seemingly natural ability to always know where he needed to go. Less than ten minutes later the duo was running up the stairs to their apartment laughing the whole way. Levy had never in all her life run from any form of law enforcement and was happily riding out the adrenaline rush of almost kissing Gajeel and making it home unfound. Opening the door Gajeel was the first to step inside while ushering Levy in behind him and then shutting the door.

Neither one willing to say a word Gajeel and Levy each paused to catch their breath. Gajeel was now sitting against the inside of the front door with both legs kicked out in front of him. Levy had slumped against the door as well her legs criss crossed in front of her. Finally a few minutes had passed with each wizard having caught their breath.

Gajeel was the first to break the silence "Well that was fun."

Laughing softly Levy lightly slapped Gajeel's thigh while responding "That was ridiculous you mean." Levy's mind flashed back to her and Gajeel almost kissing, she suddenly wondered if she had over analyzed the situation. She thanked Mavis for being interrupted as she concluded she would instantly curl up and die if she kissed Gajeel while misinterpreting his signals.

Gajeel on the other hand was struggling with a different emotion, his lust was again kicking into high gear. He debated if he could recreate a situation where Levy would consider kissing him again. He was almost absolutely sure she was going to commit to the kiss before they were interrupted. While he had enjoyed running away from the law he would bet anything he would have enjoyed kissing Levy more.

"Well as exciting as this has been I for one am ready for bed." Levy yawned stretching her arms out above her head.

"Gihi, that must have been a lot of excitement for a small fry like you." Gajeel stated standing up quickly pulling Levy along with him.

Levy didn't have time to register that she went from sitting to standing as she suddenly found herself pulled into Gajeel's chest. Goosebumps covered her skin as she felt his hand drift to her hips. She gasped softly as one hand trailed her back to rest right above her ass, while the other slowly worked it's way up her arm, shoulder and eventually cupped the back of her neck. She looked into his eyes with a sensation of deja vu, wondering again if she was being given the opportunity to kiss this perfect man.

Gajeel was wondering why the fuck he was such a damn masochist. All he had to do was say goodnight and he wouldn't be in this position all over again. All he wanted was to kiss her, just one time he needed to taste her strawberry colored lips. Damn it all to hell he thought as he leaned in and closed the distance between them.

Levy didn't move as Gajeel began to move forward, she involuntarily closed her eyes as fear and excitement gripped her heart. She pushed her lips out preparing for a kiss only to feel a soft breath against her cheek and then warm lips push against her forehead. Levy's eyes flew open as she absorbed the sensation she just felt. Gajeel had just gently kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight bookworm." Without another glance Gajeel detached his hands from Levy and walked away down the hallway into his room.

Levy shock evident on her face gently brought her fingers to her forehead and touched the spot where Gajeel's lips had been. What just happened she thought to herself? Her mind still in a fog she made her way to her room and readied for bed.

Gajeel made it into his room quickly shutting the door behind him while running his fingers through his hair. What the fuck was that he thought to himself? A forehead kiss? A damn forehead kiss?!

Levy shut her bedroom door behind her and again touched where Gajeel's lips had been. " A forehead kiss?" She whispered changing out of her cloths.

Gajeel stripped down leaving nothing but his boxers on before heading to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth he replayed the moment he decided to not kiss her lips and detoured to her forehead. He remembered the lust tinged love. He yearned to show her his feelings and above all else prove he was worthy to her.

Levy looked at herself in the mirror while brushing her hair. "Do friends kiss foreheads?" Levy thought back to every book she had ever read. She watched in the mirror as a blush crept up into her cheeks and hairline. "Lovers" she barely whispered. Those kisses are for lovers she thought again.

"Fuck." Smashing his toothbrush down Gajeel whined deep in his throat as fear constricted his chest. No no no he thought to himself rinsing his mouth out and then heading back to his bedroom. No no no he chanted in his head over and over again as he snuggled up into his bed. Yes yes yes a little voice responded in Gajeel's head as he quickly replayed almost kissing her at the park and in their house. "Yes." He sighed out loud shoving his pillow over his face.

No. I have it all wrong Levy thought to herself. He just didn't want to kiss me and that was the best way to avoid it. Even logical Levy knew that was a stretch. Getting under her covers she rolled around as her thoughts ran wild. Why would he do that? Kicking her little feet up and down Levy wondered again where her love belonged. No no no her logic thought.

Yes yes yes her heart urged on.

"I need to tell her I love her"

"I need to tell him I love him"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello you little devils! Patience is a virtue and if you didn't have it before waiting for this chapter you do now. Thank you for the kind words, support and general conversations. I know the waits have been rather long, but believe me it's so worth it. Keep sticking around my dirty friends, you won't be disappointed.

! I love hearing from you. Please feel free to contact me. So leave a review, private message or find me on tumbler. I want to know what you feel! Tell me everything! (Okay not everything...well...okay everything is fine.)

Well are you ready my little perverts? This story is rated M (now more than ever) my accomplice this chapter recommends ice cream, ice baths, rolling in the snow and other similar yet effective ways in cooling off from the heat this chapter. The co-writer of this chapter is the wonderful, marvelous, talented writer of smut miss smartcookie727. She is on this site and Tumbler. Check her out! You deserve it! She is a talented gal who knows how to turn on the Gajevy steam! This chapter reached it's full potential thanks to our kick-ass teamwork! We did it all for you! (Mmmm...okay kinda for you too. Writing smut is fun amazing so we did it for ourselves and you.)

I don't own Fairy Tail just the dirty thoughts inside my head!

So grab some ice, dim the lights and enter the lemony goodness of Chapter 8. (Rated M)

 **Chapter 8**

Levy fluttered into consciousness as she felt bright sunlight pierce her eyes. She sighed and heaved her body to flip her face away from the offending afternoon light. Pulling her legs up, the tiny script mage curled into herself. She grumbled, burying her face underneath her soft pillow, stubbornly refusing to let the essence of sleep escape. Stuck between consciousness and dreams Levy's thoughts fell to the night before.

She recalled how Gajeel's callused hands had felt against her skin in their living room. She remembered the way his palms clung to her clothing as they gently glided up her body. Her heart picked up speed with the memory of his face in the park. He had looked so wild. His eyes a deep, smoldering red. She clenched her sweating hands as she remembered the firmness of his chest as he'd held her when they had fallen from the tree.

Levy cracked opened her eyes and adjusted to the brightness of her room, willing her dream to dissipate into the light. "I don't need to be thinking about this first thing in the morning," she mumbled, groggily. Sitting up from her bed, Levy stretched her arms out above her, relishing in the way her muscles moved as she let consciousness continue to take over. Stepping out of the bed, Levy looked back at her few blankets and pillows and felt a longing for Gajeel's bed. She missed the luxury of having a plethora of pillows and the large furs used as soft, thick blankets. Yawning loudly, " I wonder if I'll ever have the chance to climb into his bed again."

The small bluenette walked into her bathroom and blanched at the state of her hair. She grabbed a trusty headband and threw it on to help tame her unruly locks until she took a shower. Checking one more time in the mirror that she looked acceptable, Levy realized she should probably cover her sheer nightgown. She blushed at the idea of Gajeel seeing her in her small, dresslike gown. It was held only by two small straps on her shoulders; the form fitting material was thin enough that the curve and peaks of Levy's nipples were easily visible. She smiled as she put on her pastel pink robe, a birthday gift from Lucy, "Oh I do wish we could talk now, Luce," she sighed, walking out of her room and into her shared apartment.

Levy was a naturally quiet person, but she knew better than anyone that there was no use hiding from a dragon. Even so, Levy did her best to remain silent as she left the hallway and entered the living room. Nervousness began to build in her stomach as she recalled their last encounter. Fear struck her chest as she nervously replayed the tender kiss Gajeel had placed on her forehead. Levy froze as she debated running back into her room. "What was I thinking? I can't see him yet." she muttered to herself. Rooted to the spot, Levy debated taking her next step and running back to the safety of her room.

While contemplating if Gajeel had already heard her, she realized that her apartment was silent. Pulled from her internal struggles, Levy listened for any signs that her roommates were home. Hearing nothing, the small woman took steady steps into the living room. Glancing around, she didn't see either of her friends. "Well that seems odd," she huffed quietly as she made her way to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Levy noticed a piece of paper on the table. Before she had even grabbed it, she recognized the rough and beautiful scrawlings that were only Gajeel's.

 _Mornin Sleepyhead._

 _Ya know I don't know how someone so tiny sleeps so much. Don't ya need less sleep with that little body of yours? Anyway I doubt you'll be up before noon, especially after all that excitement last night from our little game of hide and seek. But look the council sent a messenger this morning asking me to come in and complete some more stuff since I'm the captain and all._

 _Lily went to go see the Exceeds. Let them know where his new home is if they need us. He said he'd be back late this afternoon. I guess I'll be back around then too._

 _I made some breakfast for ya. It's in the oven. No. You still can't go to the library today. Stay outta trouble. I'll see you soon Shrimp._

 _Gajeel_

Levy read the letter twice and scoffed. No one told her when she could or could not go to the library. "Stupid Gajeel, being a big bossy pants," she grumbled as she opened the oven to see what awaited her.

"Oh Gajeel! My favorite!" Levy exclaimed. A tray rested on the oven racks with pancakes and bacon. Levy's stomach growled as the smell wafted up to meet her. She reached her pointer finger out and touched the pancakes; a delighted squeak left her lips as she felt they were still slightly warm. Pulling out the tray and setting it on the kitchen table, Levy hoped they had either syrup or honey. A smile graced her lips as she looked at the oven door and saw note she had missed earlier.

 _I bet you want something sweet with your shortcakes, shortcake. I put it in the fridge with some iced coffee. Enjoy, sleepyhead._

Levy squeaked with excitement as she bolted to the fridge and grabbed the contents her sweet tooth desired. Returning to the table, Levy poured the sugar laced goodness all over her pancakes and took a small sip of her iced coffee. She enjoyed the private quietness of her morning, and after her second bite of pancake, she scurried back into her room to grab her book. Minutes ticked by into an hour as Levy read away at her kitchen table, enjoying her first morning alone in months. It wasn't that she didn't love Gajeel and Lily but it had been a long time since she was able to spend an entire morning with her nose in a book. Levy was reminded of her old life in Fairy Hills. Oh how things have changed, she thought to herself. Finishing up her breakfast, Levy promised herself that she would only read the next 75 pages before taking a shower and preparing for the day.

Over an hour later, Levy had read another 300 or so pages and had somehow tucked herself under her bed covers again. She glanced at her clock lacrima and read the time, 1:47 pm. "Shoot, I really need to take a shower and get ready." she groaned. Glancing back at her book, Levy decided she would stop reading at 2:00pm. With just a little time left, Levy dove back into her book, greedily scanning the words on the pages.

" _How many times do I have to tell you? I am the captain of this ship. We will not give into that man's demands. I don't care what slab of rock he is King of. I am the queen here." Avalon shouted, her long brunette braid whipping around in the strong wind their ship was riding. She usually had it coiled neatly into a bun; seeing her like this, so unrestrained, made her look even more fearsome. She was a gale to be reckoned with, herself._

 _Jackson closed his eyes and wondered how his captain was equal parts stubborn and beautiful . Running his fingers through his blond hair, he again tried to reason with her._

" _You're being stubborn, Captain. We could all be imprisoned, and you could die if you don't try to make peace with him."_

" _Death is a better option than losing my freedom or the freedom of my crew. No King has the right to rule the ocean. I do what I must for my crew and my ship. These are my people to care for. The sea is fickle, Jackson, in a moment she could decide our time here is up and we'd all be dead. She knows no ruler, and I will not bend my knee to anyone but her." She paused, breathing in the comforting smell of salt in the air. "We can do this, Jackson. We just need to get the supplies-"_

 _Slamming his hand down on the railing of the deck, Jackson yelled back, "By get you mean steal! We are the most wanted pirates in every damn port, Avalon. There are posters in every town, every port, every last damn pub! We wouldn't make it more than a mile from shore before the army was upon us. We...we would have to abandon the ship and commandeer-"_

" _No."_

 _The crew were starting to stare. Avalon could sense their unease. "Get back to work, you dogs!" her voice thundered across the deck. She grabbed Jackson's arm and more quietly told him, "We will continue this conversation in my quarters." She turned on her heels and headed to her cabin. The sun was starting to set, and her figure was illuminated with a fearsome red glow as he watched her walk away._

 _Trudging his way to the Captain's quarters, Jackson felt his temper rising. He shut the door behind him softly and whirled around to stare Avalon down. His anger changed the atmosphere of the room. "You're being a damn fool." Walking forward, he stood in front of the captain. He failed to sound as stern as he felt-overwhelmed by her now quiet beauty. It was different from the beauty she had when they'd been on deck, the untamed master of the ship; this was the quiet, calculating woman he wanted to follow to the ends of the Earth. The one who had strategically made her way, conquest after conquest, to become the most wanted pirate in the west. "You would choose certain death to appease your pride?" He cursed himself for letting his worries slip out. He held her gaze, desperately trying to avoid staring at how her breasts were pushed out by her tight corset._

 _Avalon waited to answer. Conflict warred in her heart, did she desire to be a free pirate or a free woman? No. She was firm in her resolve. "I will choose to flirt with death to live free on the seas. I will not rot in a cage. My ship, my crew, they are my life. I will not surrender them so easily." Jackson could see her shaking. "I won't surrender you, Jackson. I will fight every damn soldier the King has to protect you-to keep you by my side forever." Avalon suddenly grabbed the front of the tall man's shirt and pulled him close. "Would you deny me my freedom-my happiness? I couldn't live if-" She gripped his shirt harder, blinking away the gloss in her eyes as she admired the shape of his jaw._

 _Jackson's heart stopped as her breath tickled his chest. Gazing into her eyes, he knew he felt the same. Kingdom be damned. They would be together, side by side, whether it was on the sea or in death. The Queen of the Pirates loved him, and he, a lowly navigator, loved her back. He would do everything in his power to make her happy. The silence in the room grew deeper. Jackson longed to respond, to take her in his arms and reciprocate her love, but neither his brain nor body could move under the power of his overwhelming realization._

" _Kiss me." she whispered, and with that, he was released from his internal shackles._

" _Yes, Captain."_

Levy was abruptly brought back to reality as her clock lacrima went off. "Damn clock!" she yelled, throwing her pillow at the buzzing lacrima, "it was getting really good." She pouted, her eagerness to shower was all but gone as her story was finally getting steamy. Groaning loudly, "I wish I could confess my love like that. Well...I can't just put this down now. I'll stop as soon as I get to the end of this chapter."

 _Their kiss was electric. Unrestrained by their inhibitions, fueled with passion and fear, clothing hit the floor as the two lovers attempted to disrobe each other, the ship rocking gently beneath them. The kiss wasn't sweet or gentle. It was satisfying a hunger, filling the starving pit that was their need for each other._

Levy squeaked as they characters began to explore their desires. She rearranged herself so that she was laying on her stomach and subconsciously began to clench her thighs as a deep throb began to build between her legs.

 _Holding her against him, he cleared the wooden desk before setting her on it. He stood up for a moment to admire her body, in all his years he had never seen anything more perfect._

 _Avalon cupped her breasts as she watched his eyes greedily take in her form. She pushed them together, giggling as she saw his arousal grow. She, in turn, took in the curves of his muscled arms; she circled her nipples as her eyes followed the muscled V teasingly pointing to his manhood. Her voice turned to excited laughter as he fiercely reconnected their bodies and brought his lips back to hers._

Levy groaned as she felt the lust from earlier that morning return. "I wish Gajeel and I could have at least kissed." Sighing with frustration, Levy grew more annoyed as she identified the sensation of her growing wetness. "Sweet Mavis what am I supposed to do?" she complained, flipping over in her bed. Levy puffed her cheeks out as her frustration grew. "Why? Why can't I just kiss him!" she squealed. Pulling her hands to cover her face, Levy began to debate satisfying her own growing needs.

Hesitating for only a moment, feeling slightly embarrassed even though she was alone, Levy decided it just wasn't worth ignoring. The buildup of excitement burning in the pit of her stomach was just too strong. "Well. I could just pretend it's me and Gajeel." Blushing furiously, Levy decided to play out her intimate fantasies.

"Solid Script Stationary!" Filled with excitement, Levy froze her book midair so that it rested above her face. This gave her access to read the story while keeping her hands free. Levy glanced at her bedroom door, making sure it was locked, before continuing to read. As she began, she directed one hand to gently rub her breasts while the other used her small fingers to circle her swollen clit.

 _Gajeel's tongue was tracing gentle circles with hers, greedily exploring her mouth, while pressing their bodies together. Levy sat on the desk, legs wrapped around him. She could feel the chill of the wind on her bare skin, covered only by her tall black boots. She moaned as his mouth left hers and began to suck the sensitive skin above her collarbone. There was hardly any space left between their bodies, and she used her nimble fingers to untie Gajeel's pants. His final piece of clothing fell to the floor._

" _Are you sure?" Gajeel's voice was husky and strained._

" _I can't imagine a more perfect man to sail the seas with."_

 _Gajeel's words failed as he leaned back in and strengthened his kiss with the captain of the ship. No, the captain of his heart. He pulled her close as she rested on the edge of the desk, and he spread her legs so he could rest against her core._

 _Levy tightened her thighs around Gajeel as their kiss deepened. She smiled as she let her fingers explore his terrain. They climbed up his muscled legs, and she teased his groin, circling his hard member but never touching it. She giggled as he broke the kiss and loosed a moan into the top of her head; her steady fingers continued to rise up his body._

 _The heat growing in his cock was unbearable. Gajeel moaned again as Levy teased the skin around his arousal. His desire growing, Gajeel grabbed Levy's legs hard, ignoring her startled yelp as he guided her, laying her flat against the desk. His need for her was overpowering. He was intoxicated by the smell of salt in her hair and the way the swaying of the ship rocked their hips together. The love of his life, the woman he had waited for, the captain of his heart, laid before him and Gajeel swore he could have died a happy man knowing she loved him too._

 _Levy kissed him fiercely as her hands pulled at his back. She'd known he was strong, she'd seen him shirtless countless times on deck during their travels, but she was surprised by just how firm he was underneath her hands. Her groin was soaked with need; impatient, Levy began to grind against Gajeel. Her lower lips were covered in her natural wetness and began to glide against the outside of Gajeel's cock. She bit his lower lip, grabbing the back of his long hair to hold him against her more securely. Levy's breathing became ragged as she increased the friction against her clit. All the while moaning in his ear, "Show me just what kind of pirate you are, Gajeel."_

 _Gajeel strained to keep his focus on the needs of the woman under him. Her hips grinding into him were steadily building his desire to be inside her. He needed to show her how much he wanted her too. He released their kiss and made his way to her breasts, licking and sucking every sensitive spot she had. Desperate to please her further, Gajeel softly blew air across her peaks. His cock twitched as he noticed how quickly Levy's body responded to his touch. Gajeel would make the woman under him his and only his. With mounting confidence, Gajeel used his tongue to flick the tops of Levy's nipples in quick succession. Her hips bucked; he knew her arousal was growing as much as his._

Levy moaned as she continued to read. The characters fell away, and every touch belonged to her and Gajeel. She began to pant heavily as her fingers pushed against her clit in steady circles. She kicked the covers to the bottom of her bed as her body heat became too much to bear. Unaware of how loudly she was moaning, Levy continued to lose herself in her pleasure, desperate for a world where Gajeel was making love to her. Levy's hips moved furiously as her nimble fingers caressed her sensitive nub. Her head banged against her pillow rhythmically, her mind filled with only the image of Gajeel.

Gajeel was trying his best not be too irritable, but he was grumpy as hell. What a waste of his day. Walking into his apartment, he kicked off his boots with exasperation. "Why the fuck did I have to listen in on that meeting?" Gajeel grumbled low in his throat. He wandered into the kitchen, thinking about the hours he'd spent being debriefed on the policy and procedures for council investigations and arrests. He dropped the large stack of papers onto the kitchen table. It contained even more information he needed to know. "Hopefully the Shrimp will want to read that" he thought. Gajeel was searching for a snack to munch on when he heard the very distinct sound of Levy moaning.

Gajeel froze. The air around him seemed to still as he focused on the sound of Levy's voice. He cocked his head side to side as he blocked out everything but the sound of the soft moans erupting from her throat.

Curiosity and fear flooded Gajeel as he wondered why Levy was making such sensual noises. Or who was causing them. Ice cold jealousy struck him through the heart as the rogue thought infiltrated his brain. A growl began to boil from deep within his throat as a hot rage filled his chest. Overwhelmed with jealousy and desire, Gajeel silently walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway that led to Levy's room. Instinctively, he sniffed the air, searching for anything that was unfamiliar or, more importantly, another male.

Stopping a few feet from her door, Gajeel checked the air again, the only scent there was Levy's and it was mingled with the sweet and salty smells of syrup and bacon. Gajeel nearly whined, wondering if she'd liked the special breakfast he'd made her. He cursed his dragon ears, it was impossible to tune out her increasingly loud sounds of ecstasy.

His jealousy burned like fire in his chest and Gajeel yearned to break down her door and tear to pieces the filthy intruder that would dare enter his domain. While his instincts raged, logic desperately tried to remind him that his senses had not found any evidence of an unfamiliar being in his territory. Gajeel tore himself away from Levy's hallway, his mind a whirlwind, as he returned to the living room. Gajeel instinctively looked out the nearby window when an idea struck him. "Gihihi, I'll figure out what's going on, Shrimp."

 _Levy knew she couldn't handle any more of Gajeel's teasing. Her nipples were hard peaks and her core was throbbing relentlessly._

" _Do you surrender, captain?" He asked, kissing his way down her stomach._

" _Never."_

" _Aye, well down with the ship." Gajeel said with a wink as his lips kissed her belly button before pouncing between her legs. He gently spread her soaked folds and pressed his tongue against her sensitive pearl._

 _Levy's body was no longer her own as heat radiated up her spine. Her fingers clutched the sides of the desk as Gajeel used his tongue and fingers to send shockwaves through her body. Levy's back arched hard and her head slammed against the desk as her entire body seized, Gajeel relentlessly driving her closer to her release._

Gajeel quickly scaled up the side of his apartment building in his shadow form. He counted the stories until he reached his floor, and circled until he located a window with Levy's scent. Desperate to reassure himself that another man was not in her bed, Gajeel maintained his shadow form and used a sliver of space where the curtains did not meet to gaze upon his desire. It took him only a moment to register what he was seeing. Gajeel remained frozen as equal parts relief and arousal began to wash away his jealousy.

He watched in awe as Levy pleasured herself. Her legs were spread wide, she was more flexible than he'd realized. She faced away from him, yet he could clearly see the speed in which her hand moved. Her nightgown had ridden up her body revealing her taunt stomach, she was breathing heavily as she pushed herself harder against her hand. Gajeel marvelled at the gentle bouncing of her right breast, watching in wonder as she brought her other hand up to gently squeeze and swirl her peaks. The sound of her moaning was the most wonderful noise he had ever heard; his arousal was at unknown heights. Gajeel thanked the Dragons of Old that he needed to expend such large sums of magic energy and concentration to stay in his shadow form. It was the one thing preventing him from barging into her room.

" _I surrender!" Levy cried out._

 _Gajeel lifted his head, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. "Shall I plunder my treasure?" he teased, moving up her body._

 _Levy didn't say a word as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her. Gajeel moaned as she grabbed his cock and guided it to her soaked core. They both gasped as he entered her. He took care to widen her entrance, he was a large man and his Captain was petite in size._

 _Levy's fingernails dug into Gajeel's arms as she thrust her hips against him, desperate to feel full and tame the clenching of her walls. "Take me!" she cried out, her voice full of impatience and desperation._

 _Gajeel craved nothing more than to overwhelm himself with the woman wrapped in his arms. Grunting, he pushed the rest of his erection into her, crying out as he felt the tightness and warmth of her walls constricting around him. His thrusts became harder and more ferocious as Levy's moans and swearing drove them on. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, kissing his exposed neck. Gajeel could feel every kiss and every bite reverberate through his body. Before he had realized what she'd done, she was on top of him, smiling mischievously. His captain was at the helm._

 _She sat tall on top of him, sweat glistening on her brow. Gajeel lifted himself to sit and eagerly moved his hands up her body; Levy's breasts were perfect mounds that bobbed with the waves. The skin on her ass was so soft and plump; Gajeel couldn't help himself as he grabbed it and squeezed, eliciting a cry of joy. From this position he could see everything, he could touch everything, and he would put that to good use. Gajeel grabbed her hips and pumped her along his length. Levy wailed with delight, her head rolling to the side as she felt his entirety inside of her, filling her with pleasure. He marvelled at the woman in his lap, gasping for breath in between shouts of his name. His captain was absolutely beautiful bathed in the moonlight; she was his treasure, and he would guard her until he could no longer draw breath. Gajeel could feel her walls tightening around him with every thrust, her voice merely a whimper now, begging for release. He was almost there too, and he intended to give it to her. With a final thrust, Gajeel pulled Levy into a long kiss, her body shuddering with the force of her climax. He held her steady, having her ride out her high around him as he spilled his own into her. They fell back against the table, grinning and breathless._

Levy closed her eyes as she felt the signature tightening before the final release of her pleasure. Heart pounding, her fingers pressed hard against her sensitive bud as her hips moved in violent desperation to keep up the building friction. Her eyes flew open as she finally felt her orgasm release "Ahhhhhhhh, Gajeel!"

Gajeel was on autopilot as he watched the woman he loved pleasure herself. His mind failed to comprehend the sexiness that was Levy McGarden. He stared, fascinated, as the most adorable woman he knew acted on the most primal part of herself.

"Ahhhhhhhh, Gajeel!"

Gajeel suddenly felt weightless as he registered Levy's orgasm in tune with his name. Shock, embarrassment, and joy gripped his heart. His mind emptied, incapable of stringing together a coherent thought. It wasn't until he registered that he was looking up at a blue sky instead of blue hair, that Gajeel realized his body had turned to iron, and he was falling. He didn't even brace himself as his body slammed into the ground. He remained dazed, not by the impact of the fall but by the image of Levy in his head as she gracefully arched her back during her climax, moaning his name.

Pain brought the Iron Dragon back to life. He grunted as his iron scales began to recede back into his skin. Standing up awkwardly, Gajeel stumbled, feeling lightheaded. He reached his hand out to rest against the wall. "What the hell, Shrimp?" Sincere confusion clouded his thoughts. Gajeel was unable to process the onslaught of emotions and questions that were rampaging through his brain. Walking in a haze, his body moving as if it was not his own, Gajeel slowly made his way back to his apartment.

Gajeel was so unaware of his surroundings that he completely missed Lily calling out to him as he shuffled up the stairs to his front door.

"Gajeel!"

Only when Lily landed on Gajeel's shoulder did the Iron Dragon regain some of his consciousness. "Gajeel, are you well? I've been calling you since before you walked into the building," Lily asked. Concern gripped Lily's face as he gently used his paws to check Gajeel's temperature.

"Oi! Stop pawing me, cat. Course I'm fine. Just damn tired is all." Gajeel put up an iron wall around the wave of emotions that he had yet to control. He did not want to try and process what he'd witnessed right now, so he pushed down the hope threatening to bubble to the surface.

"Humph." Lily snorted, still not satisfied that Gajeel was well. He decided to ignore the issue as the two entered the apartment together.

Gajeel froze as he walked into their living room, suddenly worried about how he would interact with Levy. What if she wasn't finishing to him, but had simply noticed his presence? He grimaced, thinking about the crazy uniform lady who had called him a peeping tom. "Guess the old lady wasn't that far off," he joked. Gajeel noticed Lily was watching him closely again and attempted to stifle his chaotic thoughts. "What you staring at Lil?" he grumbled.

"A very peculiar dragon." Lily retorted, smugly walking to the kitchen.

Gajeel's ears caught the sound of Levy's shower turning off . He listened more intently, but was unable to interpret her movements. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gajeel sauntered into the kitchen, joining Lily.

"How were the Exceeds?" Gajeel asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"All very well. They were all pleasantly surprised to learn of our career changes. Naturally, they were saddened by the news that the guild disbanded, and they had no information on either Happy or Carla's whereabouts."

Gajeel sighed, he was disheartened to hear they still did not have any information on the other dragon slayers whereabouts. He grabbed some iron scraps from a bowl on the counter and tossed them in his mouth before gently patting Lily's head. "I'm sure they're doing fine. 'Sides, they can take care of themselves."

Lily nodded in agreement " I just worry about Wendy. I know it was hard on her. Especially after already losing her childhood guild." Feeling cuddly, Lily hopped back on Gajeel's shoulder and rubbed his head against his friend's black mane.

Gajeel smiled as he tossed more iron into his mouth. "Well, a dragon slayer and their cat are an unstoppable team!" He swiftly picked Lily up off his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "But I have the best damn cat! Gihihi."

"Oh, so you boys are finally home?" Levy bounded out of the hallway to greet them.

Gajeel took in her hair, still wet from her shower. He gazed at her long legs, nicely accentuated by her pastel pink shorts. Suddenly, the memories of what he'd witnessed came flooding back. Gajeel watched as Lily jumped out of his arms and into hers as they happily embraced. He took the moment to turn away from them both and collect his thoughts.

Levy's small arms wrapped around Lily and a wave of comfort washed over him. Lily was beginning to think that he could get used to being constantly loved on by the pair.

"So, Levy, how did you spend you day alone?" Lily asked as he hopped out of Levy's arms to take on his larger form.

Gajeel didn't miss Levy's blush before she responded, "Well, I, you know, I just mostly read today."

"Naturally," Lily laughed as he began to pull food from the fridge to start preparing dinner.

"What about you two?" Levy asked, directing her question at Gajeel. He'd been even quieter than usual this evening.

Crossing his arms then immediately uncrossing them, Gajeel responded, "Humph. Just stupid council protocol stuff. Shouldn't have so many rules on whether to arrest someone or not." Gajeel's pained effort to act natural only made him more awkward.

"Uh-huh?" Levy questioned, "Do you feel alright?" Levy began to walk towards Gajeel, a quizzical look caressing her features.

Gajeel could feel himself panicking. Shit. Shit. Shit. She knows something's up. Why the fuck does she have to be so beautiful, and smart, and sexy. The definition of a triple threat ya little vixen. "Course I'm fine, Shrimp."

"You know, Levy," Lily piped up, washing vegetables. "I thought Gajeel was acting strange when I arrived home, too."

"Do you feel warm?" Levy asked. She perched on her tiptoes with all her might as she attempted to lay her hand on Gajeel's forehead. Levy's balance failed her, and she lost her footing, falling straight into him. Her hand landed on his face as his arms reached out to steady to her. "Whoops. So sorry, Gaj….

Gajeel's body went rigid. He held Levy in place against his chest, her delicate hand still resting against his face. Pure adrenaline and desire coursed through the Iron Dragon's body. Levy's hand, although she'd scrubbed it well in the shower, could not hide the smell of her escapades from earlier. Gajeel groaned as he inhaled her pheromones. The unique scent of her wetness still covered her small fingers. All the lavender soap in the world couldn't deter his nose from the lingering smell of her arousal.

"Gajeel. Are. Um, you okay?" Levy asked, fighting back the blush erupting on her neck and face. She felt suddenly embarrassed about how she'd acted on her fantasies earlier that afternoon. Leaning against him brought back the lust she had thought, until a moment ago, she'd sated.

Using every ounce of willpower he could muster Gajeel, gently removed Levy's hand and righted her.

Levy gasped when, the moment their bodies broke contact, Gajeel was suddenly covered in iron. She barely made out a mumbled "Must've eaten something bad," before he stomped out of the room.

Gajeel was torn as he struggled to leave the object of his desire. The dragon within him roared a mighty bellow as it slammed against his self control, begging him to claim his mate right then and there. Reason was quickly losing this battle of wills as Gajeel forced his iron body into his bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. Desperate to calm his instinct and primal urges, he turned the shower on and began to tear off off his clothes. His large, muscled arms grabbed his shirt and pulled it off his back. Gajeel whined, he needed to get her scent out of his nose, his tumultuous need to claim his mate shattering his soul. He quickly removed his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and kicked them to the floor. He barely resisted the urge to smash his fist through the wall as his emotions continued to flare. Her smell was everywhere. With every breath he took, her scent lodged itself deeper into his memory. His internal dragon, desperate for his mate, hoarded the smell. He relished in its notes of lavender and ink; it was perfection.

Ripping off his boxers, Gajeel threw them in tatters to the corner of his bathroom and turned off the lights. He stepped into the shower, feeling no satisfaction from the hot water running down his skin. It was impossible to ignore the throbbing in his groin; even with the steam filling the bathroom, he was unable to rid himself of her scent.

Gajeel's mind drifted to the way he had seen Levy move. He would have done anything to know what dirty thoughts she'd imagined to grant her such release. He vowed to find whatever book she'd been reading and read it cover to cover. Even so, he thought, somehow she'd definitely been thinking of him. Gajeel groaned in excitement with the idea that Levy had used him to further her fantasy. He accepted defeat, his arousal had only increased with the memories of his blue haired vixen. Grabbing his conditioner, he put enough in his hand to evenly cover his cock. Wrapping his hand around his hard member, Gajeel began to make long, even strokes, thinking back to the sight of Levy bringing herself to orgasm.

 _In his fantasy, Gajeel was still watching Levy from her window. He stood motionless as she tossed off her nightgown, lying on her bed completely bare. He remembered the way her eyes had desperately read the words of the book, hanging above her head. He continued to admire her, tracing the beads of sweat that built up on her neck and chest. He hungrily watched as one fell from her chin and settled itself between her breasts; he wished more than anything that he could taste her. Her head jerked away from her book to look out her window._

 _Gajeel froze. He didn't want her to see him. The seconds ticked by as the blunette continued to use her small fingers to touch herself, gazing his direction. Just when he thought she hadn't noticed him, Levy took her hand and pointed it at him, "Get over here," she commanded, before curling her finger back to rest on her breast._

Gajeel's eyes squeezed harder as he played out a different version of his afternoon. He had one hand on the shower wall, steadying himself, while his other hand continued to squeeze and pump his shaft. His muscles tensed as his fantasy continued to take shape.

 _Without hesitation, Gajeel turned one finger into a long blade and pushed it under the window; he pulled up on the frame and the lock snapped off. Satisfied with his handy work, he heaved his body inside the room._

 _Levy gave him one of his favorite smiles, confident and seductive, and began to taunt him, "I want you, Gajeel."_

 _His body moved without thinking as he climbed into her bed. He gently lifted her so that she was on top of him, straddling his growing erection. Gajeel groaned as his hands ran over every curve of her body. He hungrily put his mouth to hers and delighted in how her soft kisses suddenly turned greedy. Without breaking the kiss, Levy began to undress him. She undid his pants as he lifted his hips so her nimble hands could pull them down. As soon as they were tossed to the side, she began tugging at his shirt; he sat up, allowing her to pull his shirt over his head. They laid there together, running hands and mouths over every inch of each other's bodies, until Gajeel could barely contain his urges to slam her against the bed and claim her as his own. He deepened the kiss and squeezed her breasts. Levy moaned into his mouth, and he began to grind his hips against her eager core._

 _Gajeel kissed Levy in a million different ways. One way for every day he had already spent without her. The friction of her naked slit against his cock had Gajeel panting in desperation. Never had he craved a woman before, and all he wanted in this world was for her to be his._

 _Levy placed her hand on Gajeel's face. He groaned in approval as she openly admired his many piercings._

" _Gajeel?"_

" _Hmmm?"_

" _Will you make me your mate?"_

Gajeel groaned, not caring at how loud he was. Fuck. His hand moved faster as his orgasm came closer. The thought of Levy naked, loving him, wanting to be his mate, was pushing him over the edge.

 _Gajeel's jaw dropped. Levy placed her finger over his mouth, still agape, gently hushing him. She purred, "Let me show you."_

 _Gajeel watched in awe as Levy moved to kneel above his legs. With a sly wink, Levy eagerly wrapped her lips around his hard cock and began to suck. A growl from deep in his belly erupted from his lips as Levy slowly worked her way down his shaft. He watched in amazement at the way her ass wiggled while her head bobbed, not even able to take in half his length. He looked down to meet her honey hazel eyes, she held his gaze as she moved up and down his shaft. Gajeel grabbed her ass and squeezed; fuck, she was gorgeous. She came up for air and he pulled her into a long kiss, and her limbs went weak from bliss._

" _Let me show you what it means to be a dragon's mate," he growled in her ear, before sucking and biting his way down her neck. Levy cried out his name in pleasure. That was it. He stole one last kiss before he flipped them over. Levy was on all fours in front of him, and she was more than ready. He grabbed her hips and pulled her slit to meet his lips. Gajeel ran his tongue along every fold, eagerly tasting his desire, inhaling the smell of her lust. Levy's back arched, lifting her ass. Gajeel moved one hand along her bosom and stomach as the other teased her clit. Her moans of his name grew louder and more frequent as she practically screamed into her pillow. This is how a dragon made love to his mate. Gajeel positioned her core in front of his cock and took one last look at the woman panting in front of him. The sight of her arched back, the sweat on her neck, her core begging him to fill its depths, it was perfect. Grunting loudly, he entered her, claiming Levy as his mate._

Gajeel was panting heavily. His abs were exhausted as they clenched, preparing for his release. He moaned as he felt his balls tighten right before he... "Levy!" Gajeel growled as he finished. He bit his tongue to hold back the roar that nearly escaped his throat.

A calm bliss washed over Gajeel as he rode out his high. He ignored the water growing colder, all that rested on his mind was the satisfaction of his orgasm. Feeling elated, he let out a long sigh and grabbed the soap, quickly finishing his shower.

As he rinsed out his hair, Gajeel began to wonder what it meant. He knew how he felt about Levy, but was she feeling something too? Gajeel didn't think that Levy would use him in a fantasy without having feelings for him. Satisfied for the moment, Gajeel wrapped his hair in a towel and headed to his room to change into black sweatpants and navy blue tank top.

Levy and Lily had just finished making dinner when Gajeel walked back into the kitchen. Levy tried to contain her giggles as she looked at the towel wrapped around his head. Smiling up at him, she informed him, "Dinner is ready, if your stomach feels better."

Gajeel blushed as he remembered why he'd run away in the first place and realized that he'd forgotten the towel wrapped around his head. Embarrassed, he quickly pulled off the towel and tossed it over the back of his chair. "I'm good now. Let's eat."

Levy and Lily both watched him to be sure he was eating. They locked eyes and silently agreed that he seemed back to his regular self.

Halfway through dinner, Levy realized she couldn't tear her eyes away from Gajeel. She wanted to memorize his every feature for when she needed to satisfy herself again. Blushing at her own pervertedness, she looked down at her plate and tried to use her hair to hide her scarlet cheeks.

Gajeel bit into his food, pretending that he wasn't aware of Levy openly staring him. What's gotten into her, he wondered, embarrassed that she was so blatantly admiring him. Again, he debated if she had real feelings for him, why else would she be comfortable using him to fulfill her fantasies?

As the little trio finished dinner, Gajeel began washing dishes. Levy dried and Lily d zoomed around with his wings, restocking the cabinets. In no time, the kitchen looked immaculate, and the group moved to the living room.

Levy snuggled under the many blankets on the couch and readied to return to her book when she noticed Gajeel. He sat on the floor, legs crossed, a comb balancing on his knee. His shirt left little to the imagination. His tank top was tight across his back, and she could see the soft ripples of movements from his muscles. The back of his broad shoulders was the smoothest part of his skin, untouched by battle scars. Levy watched as his fingers expertly separated his hair. Watching him brush his hair, he looked almost vulnerable. He brought one section to lay across his chest and gently began to work the knots out from the bottom.

She could tell he had done this a thousand times, his hair gleamed in the light and gently cascaded around him. Levy tried to remember if she had ever really touched his hair. Not like this, she thought, only in battles and times of stress. She wanted to brush it; Levy wondered what he would say if she asked. She watched his scarred arms reach up to pull more hair to his chest.

"Does it take you a while?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"To comb your hair?"

"Yea, bout half an hour so?" Gajeel suddenly felt self conscious with his back turned to Levy. He was sure she'd been more concerned with her book than what he was doing. He glanced back at her as he heard her little feet hit the floor. His insecure gaze met her questioning one. "What is it, Shrimp?"

"May I?" Levy meant to say more, but she froze. She didn't know where her boldness was coming from.

Gajeel quickly turned around at Levy's request. He felt his nerves screaming as she slowly stepped forward to meet him; he gulped as he felt her breast brush against his back when she knelt down. Her breath on his hair made his muscles tense involuntarily. Without saying a word, he lifted the comb up in the air for Levy to grab.

Levy squealed with excitement as she snatched the brush from his massive hand.

Gajeel could tell that the little scribe was overjoyed. He rolled his eyes as she giggled, nervously grabbing his hair. His breath hitched as he felt her fingers glide down his neck and chest to capture the hair lying there.

Levy paused. "Did I hurt you?"

"Course not, your fingers are just cold. Little thing like you can hardly even stay warm. Gihihi."

Levy debated pulling the comb down hard on the knot she was working on, but decided against it and retorted, "Stupid Dragon."

A comfortable quietness took over the living room. Lily's soft mumblings could occasionally be heard from where he was asleep on the couch, dreaming about kiwis.

Gajeel sat with his eyes closed. Never in all his life had he been more at ease. No one had ever brushed his hair before, and the sensation was so serene.

Levy couldn't believe how soft Gajeel's hair was. His raven mane was silky and thick, and she smiled at the thought of wrapping it around her like a blanket. His shampoo left his hair smelling like fresh pine and the woods; it perfectly suited him, and it smelled like home.

Disappointment touched her heart as she grabbed the last section of tangled hair. She hoped he'd allow her to do this again. Not wanting to let their intimate moment end, Levy began to braid his hair. Her small hands struggled to hold the thick pieces of hair and wrap them neatly.

Gajeel smirked as he felt Levy struggle to manage his hair. He was oddly proud that his unruly locks could not be so easily tamed. Even so, he couldn't deny he felt relaxed and at peace as Levy's hands massaged his scalp.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Gajeel bolted to his feet as he heard two quick knocks against the front door. He instinctively grabbed Levy and moved her so that she was standing behind him.

They were not expecting and visitors, and Lily quickly shifted to his battle form.

Levy thought her boys were overreacting, still, she was not going to complain about being held so close against Gajeel.

A voice came from the other side of the front door. "Excuse me, Team Redfox? I'm a messenger from the council. I have an urgent message for you."

Levy smiled as the air in the room relaxed and noticed that Gajeel had yet to move his hand from its protective position on her side.

Lily, who was closest to the door, walked over and opened it slowly. A young woman dressed in council garbs patiently waited. "I apologize for the late intrusion, but the Wizard Saints demanded this message be delivered immediately," she panted as she awkwardly handed Lily the message. The woman bowed hurriedly and left without another word.

Lily shut the door and walked over to let Levy read the message. He shrank back to his smaller form and settled on Gajeel's shoulder, both patiently waiting to see what was so important that the council had to disturb them at this hour.

 _Team Redfox,_

 _Please report to headquarters immediately. The council's informants have discovered the whereabouts of a highly dangerous wizard. This man and his crew are known for kidnapping and enslaving magical creatures. Their current whereabouts lead us to believe they have discovered the location of the Exceed's Free City. Our communication with Quee_ _n Shagotte have remained limited._

 _A full debriefing will be waiting upon your arrival._

 _Warrod Sequen_


End file.
